De toi à moi en passant par nous
by Noan
Summary: -Recueil d'Os suite au challenge de Tutie-chan sur le forum Bleach Fever Yaoi- 7ème Os: thème 20: La cuisine: Neliel pleure parce que son frère ne pourra pas sortir de prison. Et si un beau rouquin, patron de son propre restaurant avait la solution!
1. Thème 11: Musique

**Hi ^^!**

**J'espère que la nouvelle année commence bien pour vous ^^!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi. les persos sont à Kubo-sama et le musique appartient à Scorpions. La version utilisée ici est celle de Sonata Arctica.  
**

**Challenge: Cet Os fait parti d'un challenge lancé par Tutie-chan sur le forum Bleach Fever Yaoi. Il y a 20 thèmes différents, donc 20 Os différents. Ils auront ou non rien à voir entre eux...**

**Résumé: Grimmjow a fait une énorme connerie, et il n'y a que la musique qui pourra l'aider à se faire pardonner**

**Bêta-lectrice: Dod**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture  
**

* * *

**Still loving you :  
**

_Thème__ 11 :__ Musique__._

C'était la nuit de leur retour à la maison. Deux ans de tournée autour du monde sans rentrer au Japon. Et ce soir, c'était la première fois qu'ils jouaient dans leur pays. Ils étaient les 'Arrancars', un groupe de métal rock, peut-être un des meilleurs groupes de métal de ces dernières années.

Ils étaient quatre membres : Ulquiorra, le chanteur, guitariste et leader du groupe. Un type froid aux allures gothiques que les filles du monde entier adoraient. Il y avait aussi Byakuya, dans le genre beauté froide aussi et le plus vieux du groupe, 26 ans. Il jouait au piano et il était le compositeur de la plupart des morceaux du groupe. Le bassiste, autoproclamé 'El Prima' ou pour les amis : Stark. Un type dégingandé de 25 ans plutôt bel homme, si on préférait les cheveux mi-longs et la barbe de trois jours. Et il y avait le dernier, le batteur et le plus sexy des quatre : Grimmjow.

Renji, le petit ami de Byakuya, attendait nerveusement derrière la scène, son téléphone dans la main. Il attendait l'appel d'un ami, d'un important et vieil ami : Ichigo. Deux semaines plus tôt, il lui avait envoyé deux invitations au concert, mais il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Était-il venu ?

Renji se passa la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore appelé ?

Cette histoire commença il y a un moment : au lycée.

Ichigo, Renji et les autres membres du groupe étaient dans la même école et hormis Byakuya, un an plus vieux, ils étaient tous dans la même classe. C'était le bon vieux temps. Ichigo était le petit ami de Grimmjow et ils étaient heureux, au moins jusqu'à la fin de leur dernière année.

Quand le groupe commença à être connu, une grosse maison de disque était venue les trouver pour leur faire signer un alléchant contrat. Et ça avait dérapé. Avec leur nouvelle notoriété, Grimmjow avait perdu la tête et avait commencé à s'amuser, à droite, à gauche, avec filles ou garçons, blessant durement Ichigo. Celui-ci avait fini par rompre leur relation et depuis, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles.

Rapidement, ils avaient vu le caractère pourtant festif de leur batteur s'assombrir et, il ne lui fallut que quelques mois pour regretter amèrement tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire à Ichigo. Il l'aimait, sincèrement, mais il était certainement trop jeune pour comprendre ses propres sentiments envers le jeune homme. Il voulait revenir vers lui, gagner à nouveau son amour et, après une violent dispute avec leur manager, il avait obtenu leur première date au Japon, à Karakura, leur ville natale.

Et maintenant, le groupe était sur scène, face à un millier de fans délirants. Mais, même de là où il était, Renji pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Grimmjow malgré le sourire immense et provocateur qui lui mangeait une partie du visage.

Au milieu du concert, il en eut marre d'attendre. Il chercha le numéro de téléphone d'Ichigo dans ses contacts et il l'appela. Cela décrocha à la troisième sonnerie. Il n'eut rien le temps de dire que la voix sèche de son ami claqua.

- Je suis là.

Et il raccrocha.

Renji jeta un regard noir à son pauvre téléphone qui n'avait rien fait en jurant.

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il ne put empêcher un doux sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

À la fin, la musique s'arrêta et Ulquiorra parla à leurs fans.

- La dernière chanson est un peu personnelle pour l'un d'entre nous. Vous la connaissez tous, il s'agit d'un nouvel arrangement de 'Still loving you'. Grimmjow…

Le musicien se leva et passa sur le devant de la scène. Ulquiorra lui donna sa guitare et il partit prendre sa place derrière la batterie.

Grimmjow parla à son tour. Il était essoufflé par les deux heures de concert et son sourire avait disparu.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas là mais peu importe où tu es, Ichigo, cette chanson est pour toi.

Un vague murmure secoua le public alors que ses doigts bougeaient sur la guitare et une douce musique s'éleva. Et sa voix, grave et suave, emplit la salle, faisant taire la foule.

_Time, it needs time_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can bring back your love someday_

_I will be there, I will be there…_

Des larmes n'acquirent au coin des yeux d'Ichigo. C'était leur chanson. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour sur cette chanson ? Un long frisson parcourut sa peau. Malgré le temps, son corps se souvenait, avec une étonnante acuité, de chaque baiser, de chaque caresse, de chaque manière dont cet homme usait pour le faire crier de plaisir. Un peu essoufflé par les souvenirs trop vifs, il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Renji.

Un rire torturé s'échappa de la gorge de Grimmjow et ses doigts devinrent nerveux sur l'instrument. Un lourd éclat de batterie résonna et le tempo accéléra.

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

C'était rare que Grimmjow chante et Renji restait bouche bée devant l'intensité qu'il était capable de dégager. Aussi, quand son téléphone vibra, il ne fut pas surpris. Il était évident qu'Ichigo n'avait pu résister à ça.

Il lut le rapide message et un sourire énorme apparut sur son visage.

'Viens me chercher, je suis au fond de la salle, près de la sortie.'

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love_

Pris par le rythme de la chanson, Grimmjow tentait comme il le pouvait de retenir la boule qui montait le long de sa gorge. Ichigo l'entendait-il ? Quelqu'un dans la salle avait-il compris son message et avait prévenu le jeune homme ? Il l'espérait tellement. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots et la musique était la seule chose qu'il savait faire de bien. Elle était pour lui l'unique moyen de faire des excuses correctes à celui qu'il avait blessé et qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Ils avaient été tous fous de se faire avoir par leur manager, Byakuya avait été le seul à garder la tête froide. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de le prévenir qu'il blessait Ichigo mais il n'avait pas écouté, pris dans l'euphorie de la gloire.

___Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
I'm loving you_

Adossé contre le mur, Ichigo essayait en vain de se calmer. Son cœur battait furieusement et il était incapable de retenir ces fichues larmes. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir mais il avait été faible en voyant, dans cette enveloppe arrivée des USA, deux billets pour leur concert. Jusqu'au moment de partir, il avait hésité. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il essayait de se sortir Grimmjow de la tête et du cœur mais visiblement il s'était leurré quant à sa réussite. Il n'avait eu personne d'autre depuis – qui pouvait remplacer Grimmjow de toute façon ? – et, à peine le voyait-il qu'il se sentait retomber pour lui. Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait.

_Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there_

Renji arriva en courant à l'entrée du public et passa la sécurité en leur faisant un signe de la main. Aucun des gardes du corps ne bougea le petit doigt, connaissant parfaitement l'amant du pianiste qui suivait le groupe partout.

Il regarda autour de lui et juste à sa gauche, dans un recoin plutôt sombre, il aperçut celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami.

- Hey, Ichi' !

Le rouquin releva la tête et Renji eut un coup au cœur. Le visage ravagé par les larmes de son ami lui fit mal en songeant à combien il avait dû souffrir de l'attitude de Grimmjow et il remercia un instant le ciel que Byakuya n'ait pas fait la même erreur.

- 'lut, Renji… Ça fait un bail.

Ichigo essayait de sourire mais ce fut peine perdu, sa bouche ne formait qu'un misérable rictus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow et Renji put voir son regard s'emplir de douleur, de tristesse et de rancœur. Et au milieu de ce méli-mélo de sentiments, il fut soulagé d'y trouver cette petite étincelle qui faisait vibrer les yeux ambrés : l'amour. Il l'attrapa alors par le bras.

- Allez, viens.

Le jeune homme se laissa traîner par son ami, sa gorge se serrant de plus en plus à chacun de ses pas.

_Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there_

Si seulement il pouvait avoir la certitude d'avoir raison. Si par malheur, Ichigo venait à lui dire qu'il l'avait oublié et qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'était pas sûr de s'en relever. Bien qu'il pensait mériter une telle fin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Mais son regard avait beau balayé le public, il n'y avait aucune chevelure rousse à l'horizon.

Il ferma alors les yeux, jugulant les larmes qu'il sentait monter et oublia tout, jusqu'au public pour se concentrer uniquement sur la musique.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love_

Ce fut en courant que Renji entraîna son ami dans les loges. Hors d'haleine, Ichigo se trouva contre un mur, à l'entrée de la scène, observant de bien plus près les musiciens.

Il put voir que Byakuya l'avait vu quand il le vit hausser un sourcil étonné et faire signe aux autres musiciens qu'il était là. Ulquiorra lui fit un simple signe de la tête tandis que Stark lui sourit. Ichigo leur sourit alors, malgré tout très content de les revoir tous. Le seul à ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence ni du manège des autres musiciens fut Grimmjow lui-même. Quelque part, cela fit sourire Ichigo. La tendresse supplanta peu à peu chaque sentiment qui se battait en lui, ne laissant que le contentement de le voir à nouveau, au moins aussi malheureux que lui.

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again_

Renji lui tapa sur l'épaule. De son autre main, il lui tendait un café qu'Ichigo saisit, reconnaissant.

- J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus fort.

- Pas d'alcool dans les loges, mon pote…. Tu devrais le savoir.

Ichigo sourit en reportant son attention sur la scène. Mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué tout ça. Il était là depuis les débuts du groupe, tout comme Renji, les encourageant, ne se gênant pas pour critiquer les morceaux ou les aider à trouver des lieux pour leurs premiers concerts.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end_

Ichigo soupira longuement. Grimmjow avait une façon bien à lui de faire les choses et il comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir mais cela ne suffirait pas. C'était un bon début mais ce n'était à la hauteur de la douleur qu'il avait subie. Certes, cette chanson était parfaite et ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer en lui était indéniable. Il avait chaud, il tremblait, il avait du mal à respirer et son cœur ne semblait avoir oublié quel était son rythme normal. Les larmes revenaient, par anticipation aux derniers phrasés. Allait-il réellement le crier au milieu d'un concert ?

_I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you_

Sa voix finit par se casser sur les derniers mots, incapable qu'il était de retenir ses larmes jusqu'au bout. Il l'aimait tellement. Il voulait tant qu'il revienne vers lui et que tout recommence comme avant.

Il eut un moment de silence dans la salle avant que le public ne se mette à hurler, ovationnant leur groupe préféré.

Les gens ne savaient pas, pour la plupart, qui était Ichigo mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Cette reprise était magnifique et ils espéraient bien qu'elle serait sur le prochain album.

Le téléphone d'Ichigo sonna. Il regarda Renji, surpris, avant de s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir entendre.

- Ichi', c'est Rukia !

D'après le brouhaha qu'il entendait, elle était aussi au concert, ce qui était évident, Byakuya étant son frère.

- Oui ?

- Y avait le concert des Arrancars ce soir et Grimmjow a fait un truc incroyable. Il vient de te…

Ichigo ne la laissa pas finir.

- J'y suis au concert Rukia.

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Dans les loges….

- Ah ?…Oh… ! Je te verrais plus tard, alors !

Ichigo sourit en rangeant son téléphone. Rukia, réputée très rancunière, avait dû être impressionnée par la prestation de Grimmjow au point de l'appeler pour plaider sa cause.

Il allait revenir vers Renji quand il vit le groupe sortir de scène. Il se recula un peu, dans un coin assez sombre et attendit. Le premier à arriver fut Grimmjow, sûrement pressé de quitter la scène. Il le laissa passer devant lui pour rejoindre leur loge et le suivit juste après. Les trois autres musiciens ne dirent rien et s'arrêtèrent même, attendant avec impatience la confrontation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'il parlait tout seul et même si d'habitude, les autres ne lui répondaient que peu, il y en avait toujours au moins pour lui faire comprendre qu'on l'écoutait. Il se retourna alors et ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing magistral qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire avec une telle violence qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol, quelques mètres plus loin, la lèvre inférieure complètement ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Oh putain, ça fait du bien !

À la voix qu'il reconnut sans peine, Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Ichigo se tenait devant lui, un sourire immense sur le visage et agitant sa main droite. Derrière lui, Ulquiorra et Byakuya avaient un sourire en coin qui en disait long, Stark ricanait et Renji était tout simplement mort de rire.

- Ichigo ?

Le silence se fit. Même les techniciens qui tournaient tout autour s'arrêtèrent, conscients de l'importance du moment. Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'autre à terre, sans rien dire et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Il l'observa un long moment en silence avant de lever la main et d'essuyer le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Il porta son doigt souillé à ses lèvres et les iris cobalt s'assombrirent de désir.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Ichigo en croisant ce regard affamé. Il le connaissait tellement bien ce regard, promesse de chaleur intense et de plaisir vertigineux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour y résister alors que son corps le trahissait déjà, se tendant instinctivement vers le batteur.

Il murmura tout doucement, plus parce qu'il avait peur que sa voix ne le trahisse que par souci d'intimité.

- Sympa la reprise, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant…

Il vit Grimmjow pâlir et il se retint de ricaner. Il s'approcha un peu plus près, prit appui sur les cuisses du batteur et déposa un chaste baiser sur le coin blessé de sa bouche. La douleur s'afficha une fraction de seconde sur le visage de Grimmjow qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs et Ichigo continua, chuchotant tout contre ses lèvres :

- Mais c'est un bon début. Prouve-moi que chaque mot est vrai et on verra.

Le choc de se retrouver face à Ichigo était tel que jusque là, Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé. Le choc laissant doucement place à la joie, il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune homme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Les paupières d'Ichigo s'abaissèrent alors qu'il frottait doucement sa joue contre la large paume. Grimmjow se redressa alors en attirant lentement la tête du jeune homme vers lui. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens et fit preuve d'un sérieux qu'il n'avait probablement jamais montré :

- Je te le prouverai tous les jours si ça peut me permettre de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

Ichigo sourit et se releva. Ils s'observèrent encore un instant avant qu'Ichigo ne brise le contact visuel et ne se tourne vers les autres.

- Je vais y aller.

Son poignet fut alors attrapé tandis que les autres, enfin surtout Renji et Rukia qui les avait rejoint entre-temps, commençaient à lui demander, non, lui hurler de rester faire la fête avec eux, comme au bon vieux temps. Ichigo se tourna vers Grimmjow qui avait eu le temps de se relever.

- Reste avec nous… Je promets de rester sage.

Ichigo ricana. Sage n'était un adjectif que l'on pouvait associer à Grimmjow mais la chaleur que commençait à diffuser sur sa peau la main toujours sur son poignet le décida.

- Ok, mais je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai un examen important à réviser pour la semaine prochaine.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir offert la lune à Grimmjow en voyant son regard s'illuminer. Le moment fut brisé par Rukia qui lui sauta dessus, heureuse de passer quelques heures avec son ami qu'elle ne voyait plus beaucoup depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études de médecine.

Cette courte histoire ne dit pas la suite, ne sait pas si Grimmjow est resté sage ou si Ichigo lui a donné une seconde chance mais si un jour vous faîtes un tour par Karakura, n'hésitez pas à passer devant la clinique Kurosaki. Peut-être aurez-vous la chance d'en croiser un des meilleurs médecins et, si tout c'est bien passé jusque là, son petit ami aux cheveux bleus!

Fin.

* * *

**J'espère queça vous aura plu!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	2. Thème 12: Baiser

**Continuons cette série d'Os avec le thème 12: Le Baiser.**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi, même pas l'idée puisqu'elle est de ma bêta, qui s'est prêtée au jeu du 'qu'est-ce que ces thèmes t'inspîrent?'**

**Résume: Un matin comme les autres, Renji présente un de ses amis à Ichigo. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse à pleine bouche au lieu de simplement lui serrer la main. Ichigo non plus....**

**Couple: GrimmxIchi**

**Rating: PG-13/15?**

**Bêta-lectrice: Dod.  
**

* * *

**Sensations :**

-

Thème 12 : Baiser.

-

Ichigo venait d'entrer dans un autre monde.

Ça avait été soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse s'y attendre le moins du monde.

-

Comme tous les jours, il avait pris la route du lycée et, à mi-chemin, il avait rencontré Renji, un ami de longue date, comme tous les matins. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Renji était accompagné d'un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Grand, très grand même, les épaules larges, peut-être plus que Renji et ce n'était pas peu dire, les cheveux courts bleus coiffés en arrière, les yeux bleus aussi, rieurs et pénétrants et une bouche pleine, pliée en un rictus amusé. Aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler, Ichigo s'était senti rougir sous ce regard intense qui ne lâchait pas le sien.

Renji les avait présentés. Jagger-quelque chose Grimmjow. Le type s'était avancé et Ichigo avait tendu la main pour le saluer. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait prise puis son monde avait basculé dans une mer bleue.

En une fraction de seconde, il n'arriva plus à penser rationnellement et il lui sembla que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était capable de ressentir. Était-il possible que durant une seconde, vos cinq sens soient si éveillés que vous en ayez le vertige ?

-

L'ouïe, d'abord. Le brouhaha habituel qui régnait dans le centre-ville de Karakura n'était plus qu'à ses oreilles un bourdonnement inaudible alors qu'une pulsation sourde raisonnait, s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde, l'engourdissait. Peu à peu, un écho s'ajouta à ce rythme lourd, le suivant à un tempo différent, sans jamais cassé l'étrange musique.

-

Puis l'odorat. Saturé d'un parfum qu'il lui était complètement inconnu mais qui lui plaisait, infiniment. Une odeur particulière, un mélange d'herbe fraîchement coupée et d'une fragrance musquée, un peu animale. Elle coula dans ses poumons pour se diffuser dans ses veines comme un poison lent qui enivre avant de tuer.

-

Le toucher, ensuite. Sa peau brûlait au contact de cette main étrangère sur sa nuque, juste posée à la naissance de ses cheveux, sans essayer de le contraindre, comme pour le garder, juste plus près, un peu plus longtemps. Une sensation curieuse de chaleur qui se diffusait sur et dans sa peau, chatouillant ses nerfs, déjà surchauffés par ses autres sens et qui se déplaçait, sans trop savoir où aller sur ses épaules et son dos. L'autre main, sa jumelle, tenait ses doigts enlacés. La chaleur, là aussi, courrait sur son épiderme, connectant les deux peaux entre elles, créant un lien qui ne devrait pas y être. Aurait-il froid quand elles se retireraient ? Puis, il y avait cette bouche ardente qui avait capturée la sienne sans demander, impolie mais douce et tendre, à l'instar de cette langue humide et joueuse qui s'échoua, indécente à la commissure de ses lèvres, cherchant, curieuse, à entrer pour goûter et jouer. Elle y réussit, profitant d'un soupir arraché par un effleurement sur la nuque, et vint chercher sa comparse, la goûtant lentement et l'appréciant certainement, l'invitant à danser.

-

Là, entra en lice le goût. Une décharge puissante d'arômes différents envahit la bouche d'Ichigo : la saveur amère du café mêlée à celle, plus douce du chocolat. Un autre arôme cependant s'ajoutait, à peine épicé, et qui rendait délicieuse cette langue qui s'immisçait, impudique, dans sa bouche. Voulant se rassasier un peu plus de ce met délicat, sa langue se mut à son tour, cherchant, elle aussi, le jeu.

-

Et enfin, la vue. Alors que la bouche importune se gorgeait de la sienne, les yeux bleus, à demi fermés, profonds comme deux lacs sans fond, n'avaient pas lâché les siens. Ce regard, brillant et pénétrant, semblait plonger au fond de lui pour en remuer jusqu'au plus petit grain de sable qui gisait au fond de son âme. C'était grisant et terrifiant de se voir dans le regard d'un autre et d'aimer cette image, juste ombrée par une ligne d'épais et longs cils noirs. Puis il ne les vit plus, incapable de soutenir ce tableau qui dansait devant ses yeux. Il les ferma doucement, se laissant aller, malgré lui, à cette brusque décharge de sensations qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque et faisait naître une chaleur insidieuse au centre de son corps.

-

Et aussi brutalement qu'il avait glissé dans un monde de sensations pures, Ichigo se retrouva à nouveau les pieds sur Terre, le brouhaha de la rue l'assaillant de nouveau tandis que, face à lui, Grimmjow qui s'était redressé, le regardait en souriant en coin. Un rictus amusé qui lui fit penser que l'avenir allait devenir compliqué avec ce type.

Il serra le poing et le lui envoya en pleine face avant de passer à côté de lui, au sol, la main sur sa mâchoire, surpris d'une telle force chez un être plus petit que lui. Un rire tonitruant s'éleva alors, l'accompagnant dans son départ. Le rire se calma un instant, juste le temps pour l'importun de lâcher à un Renji mortifié :

– J'adore ton pote !! Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Et le rire repartit de plus belle.

Malgré cet échange plus qu'insolite et qui en aurait fâché plus d'un, Ichigo n'en prit pas vraiment ombrage, encore sous le choc peut-être de ce premier baiser volé et sourit en posant les doigts sur ses lèvres.

-

Fin

* * *

**J'espère que celui-là aussi, bien que plus court, aura été à votre goût!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan  
**


	3. thème 1: Printemps

****

Thème 1: le printemps  
Titre: Cherry Blossom  
Disclamer: Rien est à moi mais je fais avec.... Je me soigne... ^^  
Rating: PG-13/UA  
Résumé: Grimmjow demande à Ichigo de passer quelques jours de vacances avec lui durant la Golden Week. Ichigo ne peut rien lui refuser...  
Béta: Dod  
Note: Cette histoire se fera sur plusieurs thèmes...je sais pas encore lesquels ^^!!  
Sur ce,  
Bonne Lecture

* * *

Cherry Blossom

-

C'était la fin de l'année, leur dernier jour au lycée et tous les élèves faisaient la fête après la remise des diplômes des dernières années.  
– Oi ! Berry ! Pendant la Golden Week, je vais trois jours à Akayu dans un onsen. Viens avec moi !!  
Kurosaki Ichigo, dit Berry par une certaine personne, un jeune homme de presque 18 ans, regardait, ennuyé, celui qui venait de lui poser cette étrange question : Grimmjow. Un jeune homme de sa classe, arrivé deux ans plus tôt à Karakura.  
– Et pourquoi je viendrais avec toi ?  
Là était le cœur du problème. Le passe-temps favori de ce type était de l'emmerder. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Ichigo subissait sans cesse les taquineries souvent graveleuses du nouveau venu. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui.  
– Mais parce qu'après, on ne se verra certainement plus.  
Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Quoi que fasse ce type, il était incapable de lui dire non. S'il n'était pas encore passé par son lit, c'était que Grimmjow n'avait jamais poussé la plaisanterie jusque là. Et c'était peut-être ce qui le gênait le plus. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque.  
– Ok…  
Grimmjow l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et le ramena contre lui. Sans qu'Ichigo n'ait eu le temps de protester, une bouche impérieuse s'était posée sur la sienne et, à son grand regret, se retira aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant derrière elle une impression de brûlure. Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue s'écarta alors et lui fit un signe de la main avant de le laisser, seul, planté au milieu du couloir de leur lycée. S'en rendant soudain compte, Ichigo rougit brutalement et se tourna vers les élèves qui l'observaient.  
– QUOI ?!! Un problème ?!!  
Ils s'en retournèrent tous à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Tout avait commencé par leur première rencontre.  
Chaque année, au printemps, au moment de la floraison des cerisiers, sa famille et lui se pliaient au traditionnel repas dans le grand parc de la ville. Et si son père et ses deux sœurs aimaient ce rendez-vous annuel, ce n'était plus le cas d'Ichigo depuis la mort de leur mère. Elle aimait tellement voir cette pluie rose et blanche qu'à chaque fois que le jeune homme voyait une de ces petites fleurs, il avait l'impression que son ventre se tordait et un relent de bile lui brûlait la gorge. Jamais il ne s'était pardonné la mort de leur mère, décédée dans un accident bête en lui sauvant la vie. Il était encore enfant et il s'était précipité sur la route pour récupérer le ballon qui lui avait échappé. Une voiture arrivant, elle lui avait couru après et poussé sur le bord de la route. Il l'avait vu être fauchée par la voiture, il ne s'en était jamais remis. Depuis, le printemps rendait la culpabilité plus dure à supporter.  
Enfin… Ce n'était plus vrai depuis deux ans, à cause de Grimmjow.  
Comme chaque année, il s'était plié à la tradition familiale et s'était retrouvé, sous les cerisiers en fleur, en compagnie de sa famille, ne partageant que moyennement leur enthousiasme. Il était négligemment installé sur une couverture et son regard vagabondait tout autour jusqu'à ce qu'une tâche bleue au milieu des fleurs ne l'attire. Il s'était redressé, curieux, et avait mieux observé. Une surprise sans nom l'avait alors pris quand il se rendit compte que c'était un jeune homme d'environ son âge, à la courte chevelure bleue, qui dormait dans l'arbre, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Un long moment, il l'observa et il sursauta quand l'autre ouvrit les yeux et plongea directement son regard aussi bleu que ses cheveux dans les siens.  
Durant une interminable seconde, ils restèrent ainsi, dans les yeux l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'autre ouvre la bouche et mime quelques mots qui firent violemment rougir Ichigo :  
– Ce que tu vois te plaît ?  
Il avait alors détourné le regard, une fraction de seconde, gêné, et quand il regarda à nouveau dans l'arbre, l'étrange jeune homme avait disparu.  
Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais à la rentrée, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas une illusion. Le jeune homme s'était pointé au moment où il jetait un coup d'œil aux listes de classes et quand il avait murmuré le chiffre de la sienne, un bras était passé autour de son cou :  
– On est dans la même classe, beauté !  
Ichigo avait cru s'étouffer au surnom et il s'était retourné, en colère pour faire face à l'impudent tout en hurlant que son nom c'était Ichigo et rien d'autre. Face à face avec le type du parc, il avait de nouveau rougi comme une demoiselle et les ennuis avaient commencé.  
Durant les deux années qui suivirent, il était passé par tout un tas de sentiments, de la colère à l'irritation, de la tentative d'indifférence jusqu'au désir et à présent, il prenait **l**e dernier en pleine figure alors que sa poitrine lui faisait mal en songeant que dans un peu plus d'une semaine, ils prendraient des chemins radicalement différents.

La tête posée contre la vitre du train, Ichigo regardait sans vraiment le voir le pays défiler à toute allure. La veille, Grimmjow était passé lui amener les billets de train.  
En tout début d'après-midi, Yuzu, sa petite sœur, était venue le trouver dans sa chambre le prévenir qu'un de ses amis était là, à la porte, et demandait à le voir. Ichigo était descendu et l'avait trouvé, essoufflé et les joues un peu rouges, sur le seuil de l'entrée.  
– T'entres pas ?  
– Pas le temps… Je dois partir aujourd'hui, un truc à régler avant.  
Tout en parlant, il avait fouillé dans ses poches et avait sorti le billet qu'il lui tendit. Ichigo l'avait regardé un moment, les sourcils froncés puis l'avait pris sans rien dire. Grimmjow l'avait alors salué d'un signe de la main, s'était baissé pour récupérer un sac de sport qu'Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué et était reparti, au pas de course, comme il était venu. Ichigo était resté un long moment devant la porte ouverte, sans bouger, perplexe.  
Il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Grimmjow. Pas de sous-entendu, pas de tentative de contact, rien… Il n'aimait pas la sensation que ce manque causait au milieu de son estomac. Il en venait à penser qu'il aurait préféré un de ces baisers brûlants que le jeune homme lui volait régulièrement ces derniers temps. En fait, cette étrange entrevue ne faisait qu'ajouter au malaise qu'il ressentait depuis 3 jours.  
Après que Grimmjow l'eut invité, il était allé trouver Rukia pour lui parler de cette petite expédition dans le nord, savoir si elle en ferait partie et avait été étonné d'apprendre que personne hormis lui n'avait été invité. Il l'avait alors cherché tout le reste de la journée, sans succès. Durant la soirée en l'honneur des diplômés qui suivit, Grimmjow ne fit aucune apparition, inquiétant de plus en plus Ichigo qui le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne loupait jamais une bonne occasion de faire la fête. Il le chercha pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, passant plusieurs fois chez lui, l'appelant à plusieurs reprises mais toujours sans réussir à le voir ni l'entendre, comme s'il l'évitait soigneusement.  
Et après avoir abandonné toute idée de le voir avant le départ, voir peut-être de ne pas le voir du tout à la gare, il s'était pointé la bouche en cœur et les yeux brillants pour lui donner ce fichu billet sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.  
S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il penserait qu'il avait peur, qu'il craignait, après lui avoir arraché son accord, de le voir revenir dessus. Cela agaça Ichigo. Il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses mots et Grimmjow le savait parfaitement : son premier baiser, il le lui avait volé ainsi, sur un con de pari. Un sentiment inconfortable s'était alors installé dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant même de dormir correctement la nuit précédente. Et alors que l'on annonçait l'arrivée de train en gare de Nan'yo, il tendait à s'amplifier. Une fois le train arrêté, il éteignit son Ipod® et attrapa son sac. En descendant, il fut déçu : pas de chevelure bleue à l'horizon.  
Il poussa un profond soupir. Que Grimmjow ne soit pas là à son arrivée n'arrangeait en rien son malaise. Il entra alors dans la gare, espérant l'apercevoir mais ce fut peine perdue.  
Avait-il oublié l'heure de son arrivée ou était-il tout simplement en retard ?  
Soudain, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, le sortant de ses pensées. Il allait gueuler, passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre type qui n'avait rien demandé, tant pis, il était là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment quand un :  
– Aïeuh !!!!  
… Typiquement féminin le coupa dans ses envies de bagarre. Il se tourna et découvrit une jeune fille à la longue chevelure verte, âgée de 15 ans tout au plus, qui se redressait en se frottant les fesses.  
Elle était vraiment jolie et Ichigo sourit en voyant qu'elle avait le nez tout rouge. D'ailleurs, elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et plaqua sa main dessus. Frénétiquement, elle regarda tout autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que son visage se fende d'un magnifique sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Ichigo et elle se précipita sur l'un des miroirs qui garnissaient les murs de la gare. Elle observa son nez sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
Durant son manège, Ichigo s'était rapproché pour lui demander si tout allait bien et quand elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, il manqua de sursauter.  
– Tu dois zêtre Itzigo ?  
Il haussa un sourcil étonné.  
– Grand, roux, mignon, bien soutu, z'est za !! Tu es Kurosaki Itzigo !! Ze zuis la zœur de Grimmzow. Ze m'appelle Neliel mais tu peux m'appeler Nel.  
Tout en parlant, elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit sans hésiter.  
– Ravi de te rencontrer.  
– Pas la peine d'être zi sormel, beau gozze !!  
Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était bien la sœur de Grimmjow. Même sourire, même attitude survoltée et la même façon étrange de surnommer les gens qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.  
– Dis donc ! Il avait dit que tu étais mignon mais pas à ze point-là ! Les copines vont être vertes de zalousie !!  
Toujours tout en parlant, elle l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur où une voiture les attendait. Ichigo eut un moment de recul : elle avait l'âge de conduire ?  
– C'est toi qui conduis ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.  
– Ben non ! Z'ai pas l'âze encore !  
Il n'ajouta rien et prit place, à ses côtés, à l'arrière de la voiture.  
– À la maison, z'il te plaît Pezzhe !  
L'homme ne répondit pas mais la voiture démarra dans l'instant. Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes mais Ichigo eut le temps d'apprendre que c'était la première fois que Grimmjow invitait quelqu'un à la maison, qu'il lui avait réservé une superbe chambre, et ce, depuis des mois pour être sûr qu'elle serait libre cette semaine, qu'il était très énervé, du moins plus que d'habitude depuis qu'il était rentré, etc.  
Au contact de la turbulente Nel, le poids dans la poitrine d'Ichigo s'était presque évaporé quand la voiture s'arrêta devant une magnifique demeure traditionnelle qui annonçait sur un écriteau en marbre gravé d'or : ' Maison des cerisiers, hôtel-onsen.'  
La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit sur Pesshe et Nel sauta en dehors. Elle prit alors une pose parfaitement grotesque en faisant une révérence exagérée tout en écartant les bras et s'écria, tout sourire :  
– Bienvenue à la maison !!  
Elle lui arracha un éclat de rire qui détendit complètement son visage.  
– Ze zavais bien que tu saizais pas touzours la tronse !! Grimmzow dit que tu es touzours zérieux !!  
– T'as pas un peu fini ?  
Nel et Ichigo levèrent les yeux vers l'entrée, en haut d'une flopée de marches. Devant les lourdes portes de bois, se tenait Grimmjow, les bras croisés, vêtu d'un yukata blanc à bordure noire qui soulignait la teinte bronzée de sa peau. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de le détailler et déglutit.  
– Rabazoie !! lui cria sa sœur, les poings sur les hanches puis elle se tourna vers Ichigo, à nouveau souriante. On se verra plus tard.  
Elle courut vers l'entrée. Il sembla à Ichigo qu'elle volait presque au-dessus des marches et, en passant à côté de son frère, elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui ne le fit pas bouger d'un centimètre.  
Le jeune homme descendit alors à sa rencontre.  
– Désolé pour ça, ma mère avait besoin de moi.  
Ichigo observa les alentours, inondés par les cerisiers en fleur, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.  
– Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était chez toi, non ?  
Un bref instant, Ichigo crut voir passer de la gêne dans les yeux cobalt mais Grimmjow se renfrogna vite.  
– Je ne vois pas pourquoi !  
Le jeune homme ricana. Il avait une vague idée du pourquoi. Ichigo n'était pas un modèle de finesse mais il était loin d'être stupide et il savait faire deux plus deux. Entre le fait qu'il ait évité tout contact entre eux depuis qu'il l'avait invité et ce que sa sœur avait pu lui dire dans la voiture, il était parfaitement évident que Grimmjow avait une idée derrière la tête et pas n'importe laquelle.  
Il lui fit alors un immense sourire qui prit Grimmjow par surprise et posa une main sur son bras.  
– Alors ? Tu me la montres cette superbe chambre que tu as réservé pour moi des mois à l'avance ?  
Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent et il murmura, certainement un parfait exemple de ses plus belles insultes, contre les sœurs qui avaient la langue trop bien pendue. Il eut droit quand même lui aussi à un ' La ferme', ce qui n'empêcha pas Grimmjow de prendre son sac et de lui ouvrir le chemin.  
S'il savait à peu près pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait fait venir jusque ici, il n'était pas pour autant question qu'il lui facilite la tâche. Il lui avait pourri deux ans avec ses conneries, même si au final, Grimmjow avait ce qu'il voulait : à force, il avait eu son cœur à l'usure.

**-  
A suivre....**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!!**

**A bientôt,**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	4. Thème 10: Sang

**Thème 10: Sang  
Disclamer: Rien est à moi  
Résumé: Une simple goutte de sang fait basculer Ichigo de l'autre côté...  
Rating: Ben... NC-17, je dirais.  
Bêta: Dod  
Sur ce,  
Bonne Lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Balade sanguine :**

-

**Thème 10 : Sang**

-

Il a toujours détesté le sang.

Alors…

Pourquoi cette goutte qui roule sur sa joue blanche

Le captive tant ?

Pourquoi, au milieu du combat,

Cette petite tâche attire son regard,

Obnubilant son attention,

Au risque de se perdre ?

Elle court sur la chair tendre

Suivie par une autre et une autre

Tendant son corps

Jusqu'à vouloir les toucher

Les essuyer

Les goûter.

Pourquoi ?

-

Il déteste le rouge

Ce rouge carmin qui tranche

Le blanc de son uniforme.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'était pas un hollow.

Il ne devrait pas.

Il ne doit pas

Suivre des yeux ce trait sanguinolent.

Sa main convulse sur son arme.

Elle rit dans sa tête,

Cette voix distordue qui le hante.

Et murmure, vicieuse :

_Tu n'aimes pas le sang, _

_Ô mon Roi_

_Tu aimes son sang_

_Tu veux son sang sur SA peau_

Non…

Non…

NON !!!

_Tu peux nier, _

_Ô mon Roi,_

_Mais peux-tu ignorer le frisson sur ta peau_

_Ton cœur qui s'affole_

_Ou la tension dans ton pantalon ?_

C'est toi !

C'EST TOI !!

_Mais je ne suis qu'une partie de ton âme…_

Et elle se tue,

Sans un mot de plus,

Juste un rire sadique,

Le laissant seul, face à lui.

-

Grimmjow…

Jeagerjacques Grimmjow.

-

Son tourment le rend faible,

Résistant à peine à chaque attaque,

Répondant moins vite, moins fort,

Jusqu'à se trouver au sol,

Étouffé sous son poids.

Pourtant…

Il ne pense pas à respirer.

Il ne songe pas à le repousser.

Il ne voit pas les yeux bleus qui le dévorent

Pleins de rage

Non…

Il pense au poids confortable sur lui

Il songe aux frissons qui le parcourent,

Dévorant sa peau sans relâche

Il ne voit que ces larmes de sang

Qui inondent la moitié de son visage

Et qui perlent sur sa peau,

Se mêlant à sa propre sueur.

-

Sa main lâche son arme

Pour se poser sur sa joue

Touchant du bout des doigts

Les larmes rouges

Et les mène à ses lèvres…

Le goût du cuivre envahit sa bouche,

Excite son palais,

Dilate ses pupilles,

Et son cœur s'affole.

Il ne comprend pas,

Il pantelle, cherche son souffle

Et ne voit pas la confusion dans les orbes azurs.

Il en veut encore,

Encore de ce sang qui le fait vivre

Mieux que le sien.

Est-il fou ?

Peut-être…

Son corps hurle vers ce sang,

Il ne veut pas y résister.

Il ne veut plus se battre

Contre tout et rien.

Il veut être égoïste

Et se laisser aller.

Son désir,

Il veut l'assouvir.

Sa main se tend vers la blessure

Qui ruisselle…

Mais une autre l'attrape

Avant qu'elle ne touche la peau pâle.

-

– Oh, shinigami ?!

-

Enfin ses yeux se focalisent

Les yeux bleus le scrutent

Brillent

Interrogent

Il veut parler

Mais il n'y arrive pas,

Il gémit.

Il a le vertige,

Sa tête le tourne

Il a chaud,

Il veut le sang.

Juste le sang…

-

Il s'écoule à présent sur ses lèvres,

Et elles l'attirent,

Maintenant qu'elles sont rouges,

Il les veut aussi.

Il les voit bouger mais il n'entend pas.

Il suit juste,

Hypnotisé,

Leurs mouvements qui incendient son corps

Et l'odeur métallique

Assèche sa gorge.

_Des lèvres pleines de sang, _

_Ô mon Roi,_

_C'est si excitant…_

La voix est là, à nouveau.

Elle attise le feu qui se répand,

Qui s'écoule dans ses veines,

Qui remplace son sang,

C'est pour ça qu'il le veut.

_Aide-moi…_

La voix ricane

Et il laisse son pouvoir affluer.

Ses yeux virent au noir,

Et il se redresse pour les prendre.

Enfin il goûte ce sang

Qui se retire aussi vite.

-

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

-

Il se dresse à nouveau,

Cherche les lèvres

Qui se dérobent

Encore et encore…

-

– Si tu cherches ce combat-là, tu vas le trouver…

-

Il grogne,

Puise un peu plus dans son pouvoir

Et retourne la situation.

Finalement,

Il peut en profiter.

Le sang est à portée de ses lèvres

Et il se penche

Pour le savourer.

Du bout de la langue,

Il en recueille chaque goutte,

De la bouche jusqu'à l'arcade,

Où la peau ouverte

Lui offre ce délice.

Il s'en repaît

De ce liquide carmin

Qui lui explose dans la bouche

Et dans le ventre.

Il perd son souffle,

Sa vue se voile

Et ses oreilles bourdonnent,

Rien n'existe

Hormis ce goût cuivré

Sur sa langue

Et ce feu qui le brûle.

-

– Tu l'auras voulu.

-

Une main brutale

Le contraint

Et le ramène à ses lèvres.

Elles sont dévorées

Avec rage

Avec passion

Et il gémit sourdement

Le désir l'envahit

Et il en veut plus,

Bien plus.

Ses hanches se frottent contre lui.

Il veut le plaisir,

Et la douleur aussi.

Se sentir vivant,

Comme dans leurs combats,

Lui qui est déjà mort.

-

Une autre main rampe sur sa peau

Elle l'électrise,

Lui fait comprendre

Qu'il n'y pas que le sang.

Cette saveur sauvage

Qui l'enivre

N'est pas cuivrée

Mais musquée, virile, animale.

Il l'aimait aussi,

Autant que son sang

Qui saturent ses papilles.

Ses cheveux sont tirés

Et son cou dévoré.

Son corps est mis à nu

Et bientôt, il est plein,

D'une chair étrangère

Qui palpite en lui.

La douleur se répand

Dans ses reins,

Dans son ventre,

Autant que le plaisir

Qui voyage

Sur sa peau

Et qui réchauffe son âme.

Il le prend tout entier,

Il gémit,

Il crie,

Il pleure.

Le plaisir est fort

Et l'entraîne

Bien au-delà de ce qu'il attendait,

Au-delà de la conscience.

-

L'Autre jouit du plaisir offert,

Rassasié de ce combat

Plus que d'un autre

Et il l'enferme dans une étreinte serrée.

Il veut le garder,

Encore un peu,

Hébété par la violence

De ce soudain corps-à-corps,

Mais étrangement comblé.

Alors il le cache,

Aux vues et à la sue de tous,

De ses ennemis comme de ses alliés.

Il n'y a que lui

Qui a droit de vie,

De plaisir

Ou de mort sur lui.

En quelques coups de langue,

Il le rend présentable

Et, il hésite,

Entre le Hueco Mundo

Et chez lui.

Le ramener à son père ?

C'est préférable…

-

– Ce combat est loin d'être fini, shinigami…

-

Il le laisse

Devant chez lui

Et s'en retourne

Sans un regard en arrière.

Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Derrière lui,

Ichigo sourit.

-

-

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu autant que les autres!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	5. Thème 18: Maladie

****

Thème 18: maladie  
Disclamer: Rien est à moi  
Résumé: Quand en une minute toute votre vie bascule, il y en a toujours un pour refuser l'inévitable...  
Rating: PG-15  
Bêta: Dod  
Sur ce,  
Bonne Lecture.

  
**

* * *

**

**Leucemia :**

-

Thème 18 : Maladie

-

Ishida Ryuuken regardait son patient d'un air désolé.

– Je suis désolé Ichigo mais tu fais une violente rechute. Cette fois-ci, le conseil n'acceptera pas ton admission sur la liste des demandeurs de moelle osseuse.

Ichigo baissa la tête, vaincu. Onze ans après le premier diagnostic de leucémie et le don généreux de sa mère qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il était à nouveau confronté à cette insidieuse maladie qui, cette fois-ci, ne lui laisserait pas la chance de vivre.

Ryuuken posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme de 17 ans, la pressa doucement avant de se reculer pour faire face à son vieil ami, Isshin, le père d'Ichigo.

– Combien de temps ?

Le médecin se tut un moment, les yeux fermés, avant de darder son regard gris dans celui marron de son ami.

– Moins d'un an… Et dans 6 mois tout au plus, il sera obligé de rester à l'hôpital.

Isshin soupira, il était médecin lui aussi et savait parfaitement quelle fin attendait son fils. Il se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme avait le regard perdu par la fenêtre et ses épaules étaient affaissées. Déjà, dans toute l'attitude de son garçon qu'il connaissait par cœur, il comprenait qu'il avait renoncé à se battre. Cela lui fit mal mais il comprenait. À 17 ans, on a toute la vie devant soi et en quelques mots, Ryuuken venait de lui arracher tous ses rêves d'avenir.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce sans un mot, sachant parfaitement qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps entre eux pour faire face à la nouvelle.

Au bout d'un silence lourd qui parut interminable au plus vieux, la voix d'Ichigo s'éleva.

– Je sais ce que tu penses papa et tu as raison, je ne me battrais pas.

Sans même regarder son père, il pouvait sentir ses poings et sa mâchoire se crisper.

– Ça ne sert à rien, juste à prolonger la douleur mais s'il te plait, ne le dis pas tout de suite à Karin et Yuzu, pas avant que cela se voit. Je voudrais les protéger encore un peu.

– Et Shiro ?

– Je lui dirais moi-même, ce soir. Et…

Le jeune se tourna alors vers son père.

– … On continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Je ne veux pas que le temps s'arrête, je veux vivre mes derniers moments comme n'importe quel adolescent de mon âge.

– Ichigo…

– S'il te plait, papa !

Isshin ne put qu'hocher la tête, acquiesçant aux dernières volontés de son fils. Il le regarda détourner de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre et il retint comme il put les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Sa femme et maintenant son fils aîné. Qu'avait-il pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter une telle haine de la part du destin.

-

-

Enfin leur dernière année de lycée. Grimmjow entra d'un pas conquérant dans l'enceinte du lycée de Karakura, son éternel sourire arrogant et enjôleur collé sur les lèvres une petite nouveauté à son bras. Sa cousine, Neliel, arrivée tout droit d'Allemagne la semaine précédente après une crise particulièrement violente avec sa mère avec laquelle elle vivait depuis le divorce de ses parents, se dandinait à ses côtés, surexcitée à l'idée d'entrée dans un nouvel établissement et de s'y faire plein de nouveaux amis. La jeune femme de 17 ans avait les cheveux aussi verts que son cousin les avait bleus et était aussi bien faite de sa personne que lui. Nul doute que d'ici un jour ou deux elle aurait une armée de jeunes hommes à ses pieds prêts à exaucer le moindre de ses caprices. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent autant vers elle que vers son cousin et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer au milieu de la marée de regards admiratifs, un jaloux et ambrés et un autre, moqueur et doré. Neliel leva la tête vers Grimmjow.

– Qui est-ce ?

Étonnamment, le jeune homme ne lui demanda pas de précision et lui répondit.

– Les jumeaux Kurosaki. Le rouquin, c'est Ichigo, une vieille connaissance et pas touche, il est à moi…

– A toi ?

– Une vieille histoire qui dure depuis 7 ans…

– Vous êtes ensemble ?

– Non, mais cette année, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de courir et qu'il accepte ce qui traîne au coin de son cœur.

La jeune femme pouffa.

– Oh c'était beau ça !! Tu deviens romantique avec les années ou c'est cet Ichigo qui te rend si tendre.

– Un peu des deux sûrement.

Elle ne loupa pas le regard énamouré que posa son cousin sur la silhouette du jeune rouquin et cela la fit sourire. Le gros dur qu'était son cousin se liquéfiait avec l'amour. Elle trouva cela adorable.

– Et l'autre à côté ?

– L'albinos de service ? Shirosaki, son jumeau. Une vraie tête de lard à qui je foutrais bien mon poing dans la tronche à chaque fois qu'il se montre.

– Pourquoi ? Il est mignon.

Grimmjow stoppa net et se tourna vers sa cousine, une expression de pur choc déformait son beau visage.

– Shiro ? Mignon ? J'aurais tout entendu dans ma courte vie…

Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, sa cousine était cintrée, il reprit sa marche vers le hall où était affichée la répartition des classes tandis que Neliel lançait son plus beau sourire au bel albinos qui ne la lâchait pas du regard.

-

Ichigo grogna quand son frère lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

– Putain !! Ça va pas ou quoi ?!

– Regarde qui s'est qui vient ? Le bâtard de service !!

Le rouquin se détourna de son frère et posa son regard sur Grimmjow qui passait le portail d'entrée. Si les yeux ambrés s'étaient adoucis en voyant la haute silhouette du 'bâtard de service' comme le nommé son frère, ils s'obscurcirent brusquement en découvrant une jeune femme, très belle soit-dit en passant, pendue à son bras.

– Oh… Oh… On dirait que ton homme te fait des infidélités, railla son frère tout en détaillant la jeune femme qu'il trouvait pour le moins, intéressante.

– La ferme, Shiro !! Et c'est pas Mon homme… siffla Ichigo entre ses dents.

– Tu parles… T'en crève d'envie…

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir.

– Ok… Sujet sensible…

– Shiro…

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel, tous deux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer le 'couple' s'avancer dans la cour.

– Mais c'est qui celle-là ? T'as vu comment elle se pavane… Je comprendrais jamais les meufs qui…

– Tu veux bien arrêter la mauvaise foi ! Sois un peu honnête et dis-moi que l'autre n'est pas un arrogant bâtard qui passe son temps à essayer dans mettre plein la vue à tout le monde.

– Shiro…

Le ton était dangereux mais le jeune albinos n'en tint pas compte.

– Ichi… Tu peux y aller, elle se la pète pas plus que lui…

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Objectivement, son frère n'avait pas tord mais, elle l'énervait, tout simplement.

– Et puis… Enchaîna Shiro, t'as pas à être jaloux. Ça doit être sa cousine ou un truc de genre…

Le rouquin lâcha enfin le 'couple' du regard et la posa sur son frère.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Le sourire qu'elle vient de me lancer.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Ichigo put voir briller les iris dorés.

– Avant cet été, je l'ai coincé dans un coin et fait subir les derniers outrages.

Il prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule et Ichigo lâcha, indigné.

– T'es qu'un sale con, tu sais ça ?

Shiro rigola et vit avec plaisir un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son frère. Depuis une semaine, rien n'avait pu le dérider et il était heureux de le voir à nouveau sourire, même à cause de Jaeggerjack Grimmjow.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours.

Ichigo attrapa alors son frère par le bras et suivirent, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, Grimmjow et sa compagne.

-

Shirosaki avait eu raison et aurait dû parier leur argent de poche du mois. Cinq semaines seulement après le début des cours, il avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur la délicieuse Neliel au grand damne d'une grande partie de la gent masculine et féminine de l'école.

Grimmjow, par contre, avait beaucoup plus de difficulté que sa cousine. Ichigo fuyait, plus que jamais sa présence, bien que difficilement, ils étaient dans la même classe. C'était même pire que les années précédentes. Avant, ils se taquinaient gentiment sans jamais aller très loin dans leur jeu, s'engueulaient régulièrement, se battaient même souvent mais au moins avait-il l'impression de compter pour le rouquin mais là… Même s'il continuait à sentir le regard insistant du jeune homme sur lui, il feignait de l'ignorer la plupart du temps et Grimmjow ne savait plus comment réagir. Avant c'était facile : de la provoc', de la provoc' et encore de la provoc' mais cela ne marchait plus et il n'avait aucune idée de comment attirer à nouveau Ichigo à lui.

Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et avouer ses sentiments au rouquin et faire avouer celui-ci sur les siens.

La veille des vacances d'été, il y avait un grand festival à Karakura et évidemment, sa cousine et lui avaient prévu d'y aller mais pas ensemble. Shiro serait là dans quelques minutes pour venir chercher sa dulcinée et Grimmjow passerait prendre Ichigo chez lui ou le retrouverait au festival pour l'obliger à passer la soirée avec lui.

Comme prévu, Shiro arriva quelques instants plus tard. Vêtu d'un yukata blanc avec juste un liseré noir pour contraster avec sa peau, il se présenta le plus élégamment du monde à la mère de Grimmjow qui lui ouvrit. Cela fit rire celui-ci qui l'accueillit avec une poignée de main quand il entra dans le salon.

– On dirait que t'as fait un effort pour une fois ! railla Grimmjow en voyant son accoutrement.

– La ferme, c'est Nel qui m'a demandé du blanc.

– Pourquoi ?

– Va savoir… Elle sera peut-être en noir…

Shiro sourit à cette idée et Grimmjow eut un mal fou à se retenir de lui mettre sa main dans la tronche. Certes leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés mais Shiro n'en restait pas le type qui tournait autour de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré plus comme une sœur que comme une cousine.

– Et Ichi' ? Déjà sorti ?

– Il ne veut pas sortir.

La surprise flasha dans les yeux bleus.

– Tu plaisantes, il adore les festivals !!

– Je sais mais… Une ombre passa sur le visage de Shiro avant qu'il ne s'éclaire brusquement en voyant apparaître Nel, tout de blanc vêtue, elle aussi. Son kimono était d'une soie pure et mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement halée.

Elle embrassa avec conviction son petit ami, faisant fi du regard désapprobateur de son cousin qui décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour la soirée.

– Je vais aller déloger ton frère de sa chambre et on vous rejoindra au festival.

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse et ne vit l'expression douloureuse de Shiro.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Süsse ?

Le jeune homme soupira et prit le visage de Nel entre ses mains. Son regard se fit sérieux et il annonça d'une voix blanche :

– Grimmjow s'entête pour rien. Ichigo ne le laissera pas s'approcher de lui, il va bientôt mourir.

Et là, de l'énoncer à voie haute, brisa quelque chose dans le cœur de Shiro. Son frère, son frère bien-aimé allait mourir, sûrement avant la fin de l'année. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis l'annonce de sa rechute se déversèrent d'un seul coup, sur le corsage de sa nouvelle compagne. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tous ses doutes et ses incertitudes coulèrent de sa bouche en même temps que ses larmes et Neliel le serra contre elle, de toutes ses forces, sans un mot.

Un moment plus tard, quand les mots et les larmes furent taris, le jeune homme se redressa et un sourire contrit étira ses lèvres.

– Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai gâché notre soirée.

Neliel lui sourit doucement et passa ses mains sur ses joues, effaçant les dernières traces humides.

– Non, ne t'excuses pas, tu en avais juste besoin.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il l'enferma alors dans une étreinte un peu brusque, juste pour oublier, quelques instants, les futures heures noires que lui et sa famille allaient bientôt vivre. Elle répondit sans se faire prier, avec passion, comprenant parfaitement son besoin d'oublier au creux de ses bras. Pourtant, elle finit par briser l'étreinte.

– Allez, vas te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et amusons nous ce soir.

– Mais je…

Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

– Ichigo ne le voudrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ne lui montrons pas notre tristesse mais plutôt la joie de l'avoir encore avec nous…

Shiro soupira en souriant un peu. Cette fille, elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque et plus il la connaissait et plus il en tombait amoureux. Alors il lui obéit sans rien ajouter et revint quelques minutes tard, avec meilleur figure.

– Allons-y.

Elle attrapa sa main et le tira vers la porte mais d'un geste sec, il la ramena vers lui, désirant encore lui dire quelque chose.

– Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Grimmjow.

– Mais !! Pourquoi ?! Il est fou amoureux d'I…

– Justement… Et Ichigo aussi mais il ne veut que personne soit au courant, surtout pas lui.

Neliel plongea son regard dans le sien, sans rien dire pendant un long moment puis accepta, avec réticence.

-

Avec insistance, Grimmjow frappait à la porte des Kurosaki. Ce fut Isshin qui ouvrit et haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme, qu'il connaissait bien au demeurant, devant sa porte.

– Shiro ne t'a pas dit ? Ichigo ne se sent pas bien et…

– Je voudrais le voir, s'il vous plait.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Ichigo apparut derrière son père et posa une main sur son épaule.

– C'est bon papa, je m'en occupe. Vous pouviez y aller.

Le regard d'Isshin alla de son fils à Grimmjow et finit par appeler ses filles. Ils les laissèrent tous les deux tandis qu'ils partaient pour le festival.

Ichigo sortit à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu viens foutre chez moi ?

Grimmjow se tendit, il y a quelques mois encore, jamais Ichigo ne lui aurait parlé sur un tel ton.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ichi' ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Encore ce ton froid et sec qui claquait faisant plus mal à Grimmjow qu'un coup de fouet. La frustration et la colère gonflaient lentement mais sûrement en lui et il faisait tout pour essayer de les contenir.

– Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, viens avec moi au festival.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller et même si, certainement pas avec toi.

Cette petite phrase eut raison de son contrôle. Grimmjow l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Il le bloqua de son corps, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement et étrangement, Ichigo n'essaya pas de se dégager. Bien au contraire. Il avait un sourire narquois qui énerva un peu plus le jeune homme et l'attrista bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

– Quand est-ce que ça a changé, Ichigo ?

– Changé ? Quoi donc ?

– Quand as-tu cessé de me vouloir ?

Le regard d'Ichigo dévia avant de répondre.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que….

La bouche de Grimmjow sur la sienne le fit taire. Qu'elles étaient douces ces lèvres sur les siennes et pourtant il se tendit, s'empêchant de répondre à ce baiser dont il crevait d'envie depuis des années. Lentement Grimmjow se recula et un soupir douloureux lui échappa. Il ne comprenait pas quand il avait raté sa chance. Il avait attendu, longtemps, des années même, pour être sûr qu'ils soient tous les deux prêts à une relation sérieuse et maintenant, Ichigo se refusait. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir.

– Dis-le en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis-le, je t'en prie, dis-le….

Ichigo souffrait, au moins autant que le jeune homme en face de lui mais il devait être fort et faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Après une profonde inspiration, il ancra son regard dans celui, céruléen de Grimmjow et dit, avec une étonnante clarté :

– Je ne t'aime pas.

Il refusa de ciller en voyant la douleur et la déception dans ces yeux qu'il aimait tant.

Le poing de Grimmjow s'abattit violemment sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête, le faisant sursauter. Il eut un instant de panique mais il se reprit, c'était Grimmjow, pas un ivrogne rencontré dans un bar. Il posa alors une main sur sa poitrine et sentit au travers du tissu son cœur battre à vive allure.

– Néanmoins, je te propose quelque chose…. Il déglutit, sûr de faire une énorme erreur. Je t'offre une nuit si tu me promets de cesser d'essayer d'avoir un contact avec moi.

Grimmjow serra les dents et ses yeux se plissèrent.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Kurosaki.

– Tu te trompes, je pense à moi avant de penser à toi. Je ne t'aime pas mais je n'en ai pas moins envie de toi.

Le jeune homme se redressa et l'observa, suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il la voyait dans les yeux ambrés, cette petite lueur de désir qui les assombrissaient légèrement et ça lui donnait envie de dire oui, vraiment très envie. Le serrer contre lui, le faire gémir sous lui, se perdre en lui mais à quel prix ! Plus jamais aucun contact… Était-il prêt à l'oublier, le rayer de sa vie ?

Il était là, contre lui, diffusant sa chaleur sur sa peau à travers leurs vêtements, il était sur le point de craquer et de détruire un de ses rêves les plus chers.

Ichigo en eut marre de le voir hésiter et il la voulait cette nuit. Il voulait offrir la dernière chose qu'il possédait à celui qui avait toujours eu le monopole de son cœur. Il tira sur son col et l'embrassa.

Les derniers doutes de Grimmjow s'envolèrent au moment même où la langue d'Ichigo se fraya un passage dans sa bouche. Il envoya au loin la petite voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il faisait une connerie et il attrapa les fesses de son futur amant pour le hisser dans ses bras. Il pesait moins qu'il paraissait et il n'eut aucune peine à l'emmener dans la maison sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo se pelotonnait contre Grimmjow et s'endormait sans aucun remord. Celui-ci l'observait tendrement, sûr, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, qu'il l'aimait autant que lui.

-

Le lendemain, Grimmjow se leva sans réveiller Ichigo, lui donnant un dernier baiser qui le fit gémir dans son sommeil et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il se trouva face à Isshin.

– Kurosaki-san…

– Tu veux un café ?

– Non merci, je vais y aller…

Il se sentait un peu ridicule en yukata mais il ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, pour respecter sa promesse de la veille au moins quelques jours. Il salua Isshin et sortit. En rentrant chez lui, il ignora superbement ses parents qui l'accueillirent et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cette nuit… Cette nuit, il avait senti l'amour d'Ichigo, dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses murmures, de ses baisers, de ses cris. Il s'était offert, son corps incapable de lui mentir, comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain. Mais il y avait un lendemain, et puis d'autres matins bien après ça… Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse et il espérait bien que ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit ferait réfléchir Ichigo sur cette chose qu'il lui cachait et qui rendait, au moins du point de vue du rouquin, une relation entre eux impossible. Il lui laisserait jusqu'à la rentrée et à partir de ce moment-là, il n'aurait de répit que lorsqu'il saurait le fin fond de l'histoire.

-

De son côté, toujours blotti au creux de ses draps qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, Ichigo pleurait. Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Grimmjow lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il prenait possession de son corps, sans savoir qu'il lui appartiendrait à jamais.

Un peu avant le repas, il descendit dans le salon, les yeux rouges et le cœur en miette d'avoir refusé cet amour après lequel il avait espéré durant tant de temps.

Son père l'observa, sans un mot, et il pouvait lire cette même lueur de détresse qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Grimmjow. C'était injuste pour les deux jeunes gens que la vie ne les laisse pas se trouver et s'aimer. Isshin avait su, dès qu'il avait rencontré le jeune et impudent Grimmjow, tout juste âgé de 11 ans, qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux. Après la mort de sa mère dans un accident de voiture dont Ichigo se considérait comme responsable, il avait été le premier, en dehors du cercle familial à arracher un sourire à son fils. Il avait vu leurs sentiments naître, puis évoluer pour devenir cet amour qui les transcendait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Et maintenant… Son fils qui se servait un café ressemblait plus à une coquille vide qu'à un être humain.

– Salut papa. Shiro est rentré cette nuit ?

– Bonjour fils. Ton frère dort encore.

– Nope, je suis là.

Isshin et Ichigo se tournèrent vers les escaliers où Shiro se tenait, l'air encore passablement endormi. Aussitôt, celui-ci remarqua les yeux rougis de son frère et il se précipita sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et redressa son visage vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Grimm' a fait le con, c'est ça ?

La colère naquit dans les yeux dorés et Ichigo posa une main calme sur son épaule.

– Non… J'ai juste… Il se mordit la lèvre. … mis fin à ses espoirs.

– Ichi… Tu lui as dit ?

– Non !! Je ne veux pas, je ne supporterais pas de le voir à l'hôpital !! Il soupira lourdement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde mourir…

Il ferma fortement les yeux, refusant de pleurer mais son frère n'était pas dupe et il le prit contre lui, le serrant fort contre son cœur.

-

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Grimmjow partait pour Munich, rejoindre sa tante à la place de Neliel pour l'aider dans le restaurant familial durant la saison d'été et seulement quelques jours avant qu'il ne revienne, l'état d'Ichigo s'était brusquement dégradé et il était entré à l'hôpital sans aucun espoir d'en sortir vivant.

-

Deux semaines… il avait attendu deux semaines et Ichigo ne s'était toujours pas montré au lycée. Il s'était retenu, autant qu'il avait pu de demander des comptes à Shirosaki ou même à sa cousine mais là, c'était trop. La face perpétuellement sombre de l'albinos additionnée à la mine triste de sa cousine lui avait annoncé, dès la reprise des cours, une énorme catastrophe et il avait eu le sentiment désagréable que cela concernait Ichigo. Il avait observé alors et il s'était vite rendu compte que les amis du rouquin aussi semblaient mal à l'aise. Ishida semblait plus fermé qu'à l'ordinaire, Orihime multipliait les idioties et les bourdes tandis que Sado n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas un seul, même pour saluer un professeur.

Et à présent, il ne tenait plus. À la première pause de la matinée, il alpagua Shirosaki dans un coin de la cour.

– Où est ton frère ?

L'albinos lui lança un regard noir.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

La colère et la frustration d'être mis à l'écart l'étouffaient et il l'attrapa par le col.

– J'ai demandé où était Ichigo ?

Neliel intervint pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise tandis qu'Orihime s'exclama :

– Mais… mais tu n'es pas au cou…

– Ta gueule, Inoue !!

Le soudain éclat de Shiro fit taire la jeune femme qui en eut les larmes aux yeux et Neliel le gifla.

– Assez Shiro ! Peu importe ce qu'en pense Ichigo, Grimmjow a le droit de savoir !!!

Cette fois, c'était son cousin qui ne comprenait plus… Voir sa si douce Neliel se mettre ainsi en colère contre celui qu'elle aimait, parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment en plus cet abruti, ne fit qu'aggraver son mauvais pressentiment. Il lâcha Shiro et se tourna, indécis, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir finalement, vers sa cousine. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui demanda dans un faible murmure :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ichigo ?

Un long silence lui répondit alors que Shiro détournait les yeux et ceux de Neliel s'emplissaient de larmes. Ishida s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'albinos.

– Il faut lui dire Kurosaki…

Ledit Kurosaki soupira.

– Viens avec moi à la maison après les cours, je t'expliquerais tout.

La sonnerie retentit alors, coupant court à leur discussion et cette journée fut probablement l'une des plus longues de toute la vie de Grimmjow.

La fin des cours venue, il suivit le jumeau d'Ichigo jusque chez lui où ils tombèrent sur son père, la tête dans le coffre de la voiture, sur le point de partir. Ne remarquant pas la présence de Grimmjow avec son fils, Isshin rendit son salut à son fils et enchaîna :

– Tu tombes bien, je vais voir Ichigo à l'hôpital, tu m'accompagnes…

Tout en parlant, il s'était redressé et il avait fini sa phrase en murmurant à peine en se trouvant face à face avec Grimmjow qui répéta sans comprendre :

– A l'hôpital ? Ichigo est à l'hôpital ? Pour…quoi ?

Le plus vieux lança un regard étonné à son fils.

– Tu as afin décidé de passer outre la stupide idée de ton frère ?

Shiro ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête. Il se sentait mal de trahir Ichigo. Isshin reposa son regard sur Grimmjow et s'avança pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

– C'est bien que tu sois là. Viens avec nous, je vais tout t'expliquer sur le chemin.

En arrivant une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Grimmjow sortit de la voiture en chancelant, le regard vide. Ichigo, Son Ichigo était en train de mourir….

Il suivit Isshin comme une ombre le long des couloirs de l'hôpital et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la chambre du jeune homme.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie.

Isshin et son fils se retournèrent sur lui, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

– Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis là.

– Pourquoi ?

Shirosaki avait été plus rapide que son père.

– Parce qu'il ne le veut pas.

L'albinos ferma les yeux et soupira. Ils étaient au moins aussi cons l'un que l'autre mais il comprenait le désir de Grimmjow de respecter la volonté de son frère, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, lui. Il les laissa là, allant jusqu'à la chambre de son frère puis il revint.

– Tu peux t'approcher, il dort.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois mais Grimmjow refusa d'entrer dans la pièce, laissant Shiro y aller seul. Isshin resta près de lui à regarder ses deux fils l'un à côté de l'autre. Un long moment ils restèrent sans parler, Grimmjow digérant lentement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le cœur au bord des lèvres de le voir dans cet état.

– Il n'y a rien à faire ? Shiro est son jumeau, il doit pouvoir être un donneur compatible, non ?

Isshin déglutit.

– Shiro a un défaut génétique rarissime. Une transplantation tuerait Ichigo à coup sûr et mes deux filles et moi ne sommes pas compatibles. Il n'y avait que ma femme…

L'homme posa une main sur ses yeux. C'était dur, trop dur pour lui à supporter, voir son fils mourir jour après jour était au-delà de ses forces. Il fit quelques pas et s'écroula sur un siège. Sa tête s'échoua entre ses mains et il pleura silencieusement, indifférent à la présence de Grimmjow à ses côtés.

Un autre long silence, tendu et douloureux, s'établit. Le jeune homme regardait à travers la vitre celui qu'il aimait et qui s'éteignait sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

Soudain un souvenir jaillit dans sa mémoire.

– Je veux faire le test.

Isshin releva la tête et croassa :

– Quoi ?

– Je veux que l'on me teste pour savoir si nous sommes compatibles.

Le plus vieux soupira.

– C'est admirable ce que tu veux faire mais c'est presque impossible, tu n'es qu'à moitié asiatique.

– Je sais !! Mais il y a 5 ans, quand on est parti au ski avec le collège, j'ai eu besoin de sang à cause d'une mauvaise chute et c'est le sang d'Ichigo qu'on m'a donné !! Il y a peut-être une chance !!

Isshin resta un instant interdit mais refusa net d'y croire.

– Non, non, non… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu veux faire. Il faut faire une ponction fémorale qui est extrêmement douloureuse et tu es mineur, il faut que tes parents signent une autorisation pour qu'au final, tu es mis ta vie en danger pour rien ? Non, je ne peux pas accepter une telle…

Grimmjow l'attrapa par les épaules et ancra un regard déterminé dans celui d'Isshin.

– Je lui donnerais mes deux reins, mon foie, mes poumons, mon cœur si ça pouvait lui sauver la vie. Je veux le formulaire pour mes parents et demain, je reviens avec leur accord. Prévenez son médecin qu'il prépare son matos pour cette fichue ponction.

Isshin resta un instant silencieux puis se leva.

– Si tu es déterminé, allons chercher les papiers et je préviens Ryuuken.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Grimmjow rentrait chez lui et mettait les papiers de l'hôpital sous le nez de son père, assis à son bureau, en train de rêvasser plutôt que d'écrire la fin de son dernier roman. Ledit père, de son prénom Starck, haussa un sourcil surpris et leva la tête vers son fils.

– Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de ponction ?

– Ichigo a une leucémie et sans donneur, il sera mort dans les prochaines semaines.

– Ichigo ? Le petit rouquin avec lequel tu passes ton temps à te battre depuis ton entrée au collège ?

– Celui-là même.

Un rictus amusé s'afficha sur le visage fatigué de son père.

– T'es mordu de ce gamin, n'est-ce pas ?

Son fils rougit et balbutia quelque chose qui ressembla à un oui aux oreilles de son paternel. Celui-ci ricana.

– Je savais bien que ça arriverait. Ton oncle me doit 100$.

– Hein ? Oncle Nnoitora ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que la première fois où on vous avez vu tous les deux, j'ai dit à mon frère que je te marierais avec ce gamin et il m'avait rétorqué que non. On a parié. J'ai gagné.

Grimmjow resta un instant interdit devant son père. Il le savait cintré et puéril mais à ce point-là ?

– Tu plaisantes au moins ?

– Du tout. Bon, je signe où ?

– Tu ne lis même pas ?

– Écoute fils, je sais ce qu'est une ponction fémorale et que je lise ou non, tu es déterminé à la faire. Je me trompe ?

– Non.

– Bien, je signe où alors ?

– À la fin.

Starck signa sans autre commentaire et rendit la liasse de papiers à son fils.

– Tiens et passe le bonjour de ma part à Isshin.

Grimmjow acquiesça et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. 20 minutes après, il était de retour à l'hôpital, à bout de souffle. Il se posta devant la vitre de la chambre d'Ichigo après s'être assuré qu'il dormait, les papiers à la main. Son père et Shiro n'étaient plus là, certainement rentrés chez eux pour s'occuper des deux dernières. Il resta une bonne heure devant la vitre, se demandant quoi faire avec les papiers quand une voix juste à côté de lui le fit sursauter.

– Tu dois être un ami d'Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à une réplique d'Ishida en plus vieux.

– Je suis son médecin, Ishida Ryuuken.

– C'est à vous que je dois remettre ça alors.

Grimmjow lui tendit les papiers et Ryuuken y jeta un coup d'œil.

– C'est toi dont Isshin m'a parlé il y a une heure. Ça a été rapide. Tes parents sont conscients des risques…

– Oui et ils savent aussi que c'est très important pour moi. Quand peut-on savoir si c'est bon ?

– Il faut compter 2 ou 3 jours et si vous êtes compatibles, il faudra une dizaine de jours avant de le transplanter.

– Pourquoi tant de temps ?

– Parce qu'il faut détruire son système immunitaire avant. Sans quoi, le greffon sera rejeté et Ichigo mourra.

– Quand peut-on faire cette ponction ?

– Demain matin. Je t'hospitalise ce soir et après avoir vérifié ton dossier médical, on procédera à la ponction.

– Parfait. Par contre… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui dormait toujours, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi.

Ryuuken lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné mais acquiesça sans poser de question.

Grimmjow suivit le médecin dans les couloirs et après avoir demandé à passer un coup de fil chez lui pour avoir quelques affaires de rechange pour le lendemain, il intégra la chambre qu'il occupera pendant les deux prochains jours. Neliel arriva avec sa mère une heure plus tard avec un petit sac.

-

Trois jours plus tard, au milieu de la journée, Neliel vint sauter au cou de son cousin en riant comme une folle et pleurant à la fois.

– Tu m'expliques ?

– Shiro vient de m'appeler de l'hôpital !! Les résultats sont arrivés, tu es compatible à près de 90 %. D'après le médecin, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut !! Si tout se passe bien, Ichigo sortira de l'hôpital dans moins de 6 mois.

Un sourire soulagé éclaira le visage de son cousin.

– Je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à recevoir un coup de fil.

– Sûrement… Dis, j'ai plus cours, je file directement à l'hôpital. Tu pourras dire à ta mère que je resterais dîner chez Shiro ?

– Ok.

Elle se détacha de lui après lui avoir plaqué un baiser sonore sur la joue. Il l'apostropha avant qu'elle ne soit hors de porter de voix.

– Tu n'oublies pas ce que j'ai dit, Nel… Il ne doit pas être au courant !

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête et s'en fut, pensant malgré tout, que son cousin et le frère de son mec étaient probablement aussi cons l'un que l'autre.

Et effectivement, en rentrant à la maison le soir même, son père lui annonça qu'il devait se présenter à l'hôpital le lendemain matin. Il lui assura qu'il préviendrait le lycée de son absence et qu'il était convenu avec sa cousine qui avait fini par appeler entre temps, qu'elle ferait le lien pour les devoirs.

Ce soir-là, Grimmjow prépara un sac pour une quinzaine de jours et le lendemain, il entra à l'hôpital. Il fut mis en chambre stérile pour éviter toute possibilité qu'il ne tombe malade et une dizaine de jours après, on fit le prélèvement de moelle. Il resta groggy durant un peu plus de 24 heures, se remettant mal de l'opération et surtout de l'anesthésie qu'il avait toujours eu un mal fou à supporter. Quand il fut enfin en état de recevoir de la visite, ce fut la famille Kurosaki au grand complet qui vint lui annoncer la réussite de la greffe et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de rejet.

-

Il préparait son entrée en fac à Tokyo. Le lycée s'était terminé pour lui et malgré les émotions fortes de l'année, Grimmjow s'en était plutôt bien sorti en finissant dans les 15 premiers de sa promotion. La faculté d'histoire lui ouvrait les bras et il était plus qu'heureux de s'y engouffrer.

Malgré tout, il avait un petit pincement au cœur. S'il avait des nouvelles de plus en plus réjouissantes sur l'état de santé d'Ichigo par sa cousine ou son mec, il n'avait toujours eu aucun contact avec Ichigo lui-même et il s'était interdit de faire le premier pas. Il avait refusé son amour et son soutien dans le pire moment de sa vie et cela lui était resté au milieu de la gorge. Certes, il était content que tout aille bien de nouveau pour lui mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas faiblis, loin de là et il avait espéré, à tord à première vue, qu'une fois sorti d'affaire, Ichigo lui donnerait des nouvelles. Mais en six mois, il n'y en avait pas eu. Pas un coup de fil, pas un mot, rien.

Alors il faisait ses cartons, content mais avec une petite boule qui restait bloquée entre sa pomme d'Adam et son estomac. C'était dommage quelque part qu'il reste enfermé aujourd'hui, le temps était superbe et les cerisiers déversaient une neige rosée sur la ville, annonçant à tous le retour du printemps. Mais il n'était d'humeur à prendre part aux différentes festivités qui se déroulaient dans la ville. Le yukata que Neliel avait préparé pour lui était toujours sur son lit, intouché et il hésitait à le mettre dans un carton ou à le ranger dans son armoire.

La sonnette le sortit de ses songes et il descendit ouvrir la porte en soupirant lourdement. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en découvrant Ichigo sur le seuil de sa maison.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu viens foutre chez moi ?

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent, décontenancés par une telle entrée en matière. Puis cette phrase, aussi brusque qu'elle puisse être, eut un étrange écho dans sa mémoire et s'il se souvenait bien, la réponse avait été :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Grimmjow ?

Il plissa les yeux devant l'étrange réponse, ne voyant absolument pas de quoi parler le jeune homme.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d'Ichigo. Et il enchaîna, connaissant par cœur le déroulement de cette fameuse soirée pour se l'être incessamment repassé en boucle dans la tête durant sa convalescence.

– Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, viens avec moi au festival.

La réponse fusa, mauvaise.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller et même si…

Grimmjow s'arrêta de lui-même, il avait aussi une vague impression de déjà vu et Ichigo en profita pour s'avancer d'un pas vers lui.

– Quand est-ce que ça a changé, Grimmjow ?

Une lueur amusée apparut dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme qui continua, voulant voir jusqu'où Ichigo irait dans sa connerie.

– Changé ? Quoi donc ?

Là, il l'attendait au tournant. Il y eut un silence où les joues d'Ichigo se colorèrent un peu, où il avança d'un autre pas.

Mais cette fois, le ton était moins assuré, un peu tremblant.

– Quand as-tu cessé de me vouloir ?

Le regard de Grimmjow ne dévia pas et il tendit un bras pour attraper la hanche de l'impertinent pour le tirer à lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend. Ce soir-là, c'était à cet instant précis qu'il avait volé son premier baiser.

Ichigo ne se précipita pas sur ses lèvres. Il leva les mains qu'il posa sur la mâchoire carrée, forçant Grimmjow a baissé la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se cherchèrent un instant puis se trouvèrent, s'enchaînèrent tandis qu'Ichigo continuait.

– Dis-le-moi, droit dans les yeux, qu'après ce que j'ai fait tu ne me veux plus…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, pendant ce qui sembla être à Ichigo une éternité avant de pencher un peu plus son visage vers lui et de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

– Abruti.

Et de ravir sa bouche en un baiser passionné qui ne prit fin que bien des heures plus tard, sur un lit défait, au milieu des cartons et des vêtements jetés au hasard dans la pièce.

-

Fin

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !!!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan**


	6. Thème 15: Neige

**Hi^^!**

**Je remercies tout le monde pour ses commentaires d'encouragements et les mises en favori.**

**Une pensée pour ceux et celles qui ont lu et apprécié!**

**Disclamer: **Toujours rien à moi... Ca me désole mais j'essaie de me consoler comme je peux!

**Résumé: **Ichigo sert au palais de Las Noches lors d'une grande fête avant le départ des troupes pour la guerre. Les officiers sont là et l'un d'entre eux changera sa vie.

**Rating: **Pg-15.

**Un grand merci à ma bétâ, Dod, qui, décidément, a un vrai don pour me supporter ^^!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne Lecture.  
**

* * *

_Tournent les violons  
Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps  
Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang  
De tout le royaume on est venu dansant_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons_

_Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon a seize ans  
Servant en ce château comme sa mère avant  
Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons_

_Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant  
Différent des hommes d'ici blond et grand  
Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant_

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons _

_Extrait de Jean-Jacques Goldman, 'Tournent les violons', album 'Chanson pour les pieds'._

…_._

C'est un soir d'hiver. La neige tombe sans bruit sur le terre froide, assourdissant chaque bruit aux dehors, tandis qu'au château, bien à l'abri derrière d'épais murs, une fête bat son plein.

La musique tourne, sourde à ses oreilles, entraînant ses pas au milieu des tables et des gens qui discutent. Ichigo regarde, sans vraiment voir tous les grands de son monde, richement vêtus, aux manières précieuses qui l'indiffèrent. Il propose à boire, il sert à manger. Ses pas se règlent sur les violons qui chantonnent et il lutte pour ne pas se laisser entraîner.

Sa vie est dure. Il est esclave au palais du Roi de Las Noches mais il ne se plaint pas. D'autres sont moins bien lotis que lui. Il a à manger et un toit au-dessus de lui tous les soirs. Il n'envie pas non plus. Il ne peut pas en vouloir à sa famille de n'être pas aussi bien née que ceux qu'il sert. Alors il fait son travail, du mieux qu'il le peut, c'est sa fierté. Et il peut être fier, jamais le maître ne s'est plaint de lui. Son père aussi est fier, son travail permet de garantir un peu d'éducation à ses jeunes sœurs.

Il travaille dur donc, avec le sourire aussi. Les Grands aiment que leurs esclaves sourient. Ils donnent ainsi l'impression d'être bien traités et qu'ils appartiennent à une bonne maison. Ça renforce le prestige de la maison de leur maître.

Dans ces soirées, on le bouscule souvent, mais avec prudence, son maître n'est pas prêteur. Mais ce soir est différent. La guerre s'annonce et les gradés de l'armée sont là aussi pour faire la fête, une dernière fois, avant de partir au combat. Il aimerait bien partir au combat lui aussi. Il se sent, des fois, de défendre sa patrie mais il n'est bon qu'à servir et à plaire. Il rêve au jour improbable où il portera une arme et qu'il pourra défendre, au péril de sa vie, comme un homme, un vrai, cette terre et les gens qu'il aime.

Ce soir, on ne rêve pas. Il voit dans certains regards la peur du combat à venir et quand il repart en cuisine pour prendre d'autres plats, il voit, par les grandes fenêtres, la neige qui couvre la terre jusqu'à l'horizon. Au prochain soir, il le sait, elle sera parsemée de fleurs rouge sang. Il ne veut pas y penser. Certains hommes qu'il connaît partiront à l'aube pour ne jamais revenir. Il songe à son amie, Orihime, qui se retient de pleurer son homme qui part au combat tout en continuant à préparer les mets qui garnissent les tables du Roi. Il songe à Renji qui a partagé son lit plus d'une fois qui part demain pour sortir victorieux de cette bataille et demander la main de celle qu'il aime. Ichigo prit pour que son rêve se réalise. Il prit aussi pour qu'Ulquiorra, même s'il ne l'aime pas, revienne pour apaiser les pleurs d'Orihime. Elle ne mérite pas de le pleurer toute sa vie. Il prit aussi pour que les autres reviennent, les inconnus qui iront aussi se battre pour leur salut, pour que jamais ils ne s'inquiètent de l'ennemi, ennemi dont Ichigo ignore tout.

Ils sont tous à la fête mais derrière l'ivresse et la musique, l'inquiétude monte et il le sent. Quand il passe entre les futurs combattants, l'air est lourd bien que l'atmosphère se veut légère.

Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, il le remarque. Ce sourire insolant et ce regard déterminé. Lui, ce jeune soldat, il n'a pas peur. Il va au combat, sûr de lui, certainement sûr d'en revenir... ou peut-être pas justement.

Ichigo ne le connaît pas et pourtant des soldats, il en connaît quelques-uns. Mais lui, il ne l'a jamais vu, et Dieu seul sait qu'il se remarque. Il est immense, peut-être aussi grand que le général Kenpachi, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il a les cheveux bleus, tout comme ses yeux, et sa carrure en fait certainement pâlir d'envie certains.

Ichigo le trouve attirant, vraiment attirant. Bien plus que le jeune seigneur Kuchiki qui discute avec le Roi. Celui-là a quelque chose de sauvage, d'étranger. Il n'est pas un de ses nobliaux policés qu'il a l'habitude de croiser. Une force animal se dégage de son être et Ichigo n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autres à le ressentir. Autour de lui se pavanent les jeunes damoiselles en quête d'un époux ou d'autres esclaves comme lui qui cherchent une faveur.

Bien malgré lui, Ichigo ne s'approche pas, il n'ose pas. De toute façon, pourquoi le remarquerait-il lui plutôt qu'un autre quand des habitués lui tournent autour, comme Yumichika, qui ont tous les atouts de leurs côtés. Il n'essaie même pas. Il a sa fierté, il ne veut pas être ridicule.

- Viens par là toi!

Ichigo s'arrête. Il vient de l'appeler. Il voudrait bien se soustraire à l'hypnotique regard mais son corps bouge seul et il va au devant du soldat. Celui-ci attrape un des verres sans entendre le cœur battant d'Ichigo qui prit tous les Dieux qu'il connaît pour que son émoi ne se voie pas.

Mais les Dieux sont cruels. Yumichika masque son sourire derrière sa manche et le regard bleu ne le lâche pas.

Ichigo se sent fondre sous la chaleur qui monte en lui. Il ne sait si c'est de gêne ou bien autre chose. Cet homme le pourfend de son regard de glace et il n'a pas d'arme pour s'en protéger.

Pourtant, en quelques secondes, les certitudes d'Ichigo s'effondrent. L'homme le surprend en ôtant le plateau vide de ses mains pour le jeter dans les bras de celui qui se moquait de sa gêne. Yumichika s'offusque et se retire, flanquant le coupable morceau de bois dans les mains d'un autre esclave qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

La large main du soldat prend son visage en coupe et il se baisse pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu es bien plaisant, gamin.

Ichigo retient une remarque indignée puis il rougit brusquement quand le soldat se penche un peu plus pour murmurer à son oreille:

- Souhaiteras-tu bonne chance au soldat qui part au combat ?

Ce ne sont pas les mots qui le trouble, mais la main qui frôle son flan et son ventre et qui accélère les battements de son cœur. La voix est rauque et chaude. Elle s'empreigne en lui, faisant naître un feu étrange au creux de ses reins. Ichigo ne sait quoi dire mais sa main se glisse dans celle du soldat qui se referme sur elle. Son sourire s'élargit et un éclat de désir illumine les pupilles bleutées.

Ichigo n'entend plus la musique. Il oublie le combat à venir et les autres soldats qui partent. Seul compte celui qui le tire à sa suite vers un coin du château où une paillasse les accueillera pour la nuit.

Ichigo n'oubliera jamais cette nuit. Il se souviendra des moindres gestes, des moindres mots que le soldat lui murmurera tout en acculant son corps de coups de reins puissants.

Au matin, alors qu'il se réveillera seul, il n'aura qu'un regret: n'avoir jamais demandé le nom de son soldat.

...

Le combat se mua en guerre. Des années et des années de guerre.

Chaque jour, Ichigo entend le nom de ceux qui sont tombés au combat et chaque jour, il se demande si celui qu'il vient d'entendre n'est pas celui de son soldat. Cette nuit étrange s'est muée en nuit d'amour dans son cœur, il ne peut se résoudre à ne jamais savoir s'il est vivant ou non.

Chaque soir, il prit, avec son amie, pour que leurs deux hommes rentrent sains et saufs. Mais si Orihime ne doute pas, lui, il l'a lu dans ses yeux ce soir-là, il est déterminé et il ne sait si c'était à vivre ou à mourir. Il ignore si la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble a fait pencher la balance.

Alors il attend.

Sa condition a changé. D'esclave réservé au service, il est devenu un des favoris du Roi. Il pourrait en être fier mais il a juste l'impression, à chaque fois que le Roi le prend, de trahir l'homme qu'il aime. Il ne dit rien pourtant, acceptant son sort sans un mot, sa docilité vaudra à sa famille d'être libre.

Alors il attend.

Et à chaque fois que la neige tombe, son cœur se sert en imaginant cette blancheur immaculée tachée du rouge du sang de celui qu'il aime.

...

Bien au-delà de l'horizon qu'Ichigo peut contempler de château, un groupe d'hommes se bat farouchement pour survivre au massacre. Cette guerre les a pris par surprise mais il est hors de question, pour aucun d'entre eux de mourir loin de chez eux.

Ils sont une poignée, à quelques mètres seulement du camp ennemi. Il fait nuit, il neige et s'ils réussissent, la guerre sera finie.

Grimmjow regarde ses hommes un à un. Ils sont moins d'une dizaine sur le peloton qu'il avait sous ses ordres. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être considérés, tous autant qu'ils sont, comme morts ou comme déserteurs. Depuis la mort du général Kenpachi, leur armée est désorganisée et les hommes tombent, les uns après les autres, sans raison. S'ils veulent rentrer, ils doivent se sacrifier.

Le lieutenant lève la tête et regarde le sergent Ulquiorra, perché dans un arbre. Sa main est levée.

Quand son poing sera fermé, le changement de garde se fera dans le camp ennemi et il sera l'heure d'attaquer.

Grimmjow se signe, imité par les autres, en une dernière prière à un Dieu auquel ils ne croient plus ni les uns, ni les autres.

Le poing du soldat se ferme et Grimmjow donne l'assaut.

Au matin, la neige n'a plus rien de blanc.

Du camp ennemi s'élève des râles agonisants et des volutes de fumée noirâtres. Grimmjow ne tient debout qu'à l'aide de son épée tandis qu'il observe le carnage à ses pieds. Seuls les meilleurs de ses hommes ont survécu jusque là, des gars surentraînés qui ont fait preuve de tous leurs talents durant la nuit.

Il ne reste pas un seul soldat ennemi encore debout dans le camp et la tête du Roi ennemi est planté au bout d'une pique à l'entrée du camp. El Forte est à ses pieds, soufflant comme un bœuf, s'accrochant désespérément à la vie alors que sa poitrine est largement ouverte. Plus loin, Ulquiorra soigne seul son œil blessé, probablement arraché et Renji dort, ou peut-être est-il mort mais Grimmjow n'a pas la force d'aller vérifier. Les quatre autres, Ikkakku, Nnoitora, Kira et Shuuhei, il ne les voit pas.

La guerre est terminée et aucun d'eux n'a la force nécessaire pour aller l'annoncer à leur armée, à quelques kilomètres de là.

Un sourire dément s'affiche sur les traits de Grimmjow et il s'écroule dans la neige, rougie par son propre sang, alors que ses dernières pensées s'envolent vers ce jeune rouquin avec qui il a passé sa dernière nuit d'homme libre.

...

La musique tourne, sourde à ses oreilles, il est à mille lieues de la fête qui se déroule ce soir au château. La victoire est totale et les nobles, ceux qui n'étaient pas au combat la célèbrent dignement. Cela donne envie de vomir à Ichigo qui se tient sur le dès, assis au pied du trône. Il pense aux soldats qui sont restés sur le champ de bataille, à ces femmes qui ne reverront jamais leurs maris, à ces mères qui ne verront jamais plus le sourire de leurs enfants... Il y pense et il les comprend. Personne encore n'a eu de nouvelles des soldats qui sont rentrés. Bien sûr, cela ne fait que deux semaines, il faut soigner les blessés, évacuer le champ de bataille mais aucun de ces nobliaux qui rient en se remplissant la panse n'a de pensées pour les familles qui attendent… ou pour les amants.

Lui aussi il attend. Ça fait des années maintenant qu'il attend. Il est conscient qu'il ne saura probablement jamais si son soldat est toujours vivant ou non, mais il ne peut empêcher son cœur d'espérer, ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la courte chevelure bleue, juste pour se rassurer.

Il espère aussi pour Orihime qui n'a toujours pas de nouvelle d'Ulquiorra. Il la serrait encore dans ses bras la veille pour lui donner un peu plus de force pour attendre.

- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, Ichigo.

Sorti de ses pensées, le jeune se tourne vers son Roi.

- Non Majesté, je pensais juste à ceux qui sont morts pour notre liberté.

Le Roi sourit et pose une main caressante sur ses cheveux.

- Tu devrais penser aux vivants.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent alors sur le chambellan qui frappe trois coups avec son bâton.

- Le Lieutenant Jaggerjack et les sergents Abaraï, Schiffer et Hisagi.

Ichigo se redresse. Il a reconnu le nom de son ami Renji et celui de l'amant d'Orihime. Une vague de soulagement le prend. Elle dormira enfin tranquille ce soir.

Les héros entrent enfin dans la salle et c'est le choc. A la tête des quatre hommes, son soldat. Son fier et fort soldat qui marche, conquérant, vers eux.

Le Roi se lève pour les accueillir avec les honneurs et Ichigo se redresse à genoux. Il est là, devant lui, une cicatrice barre sa joue droite. Il porte les marques de la guerre mais son sourire est toujours aussi arrogant et son regard s'éclaire quand il se pose sur Ichigo.

Il ne le lâche pas des yeux, écoutant à peine le Roi et le jeune esclave fait de même. Il est incapable de résister à l'attraction que le soldat exerce sur lui.

- … Pour votre bravoure lieutenant Jaggerjack, le royaume et moi-même vous offrons ce que vous souhaitez.

Le Roi lève la main droite et sa fille vient la prendre.

- La main de ma fille serait, je crois, une juste récompense pour nous avoir tous sauver de la destruction.

Grimmjow laisse quelques secondes de silence passer avant de faire un pas.

- Starck-sama, bien que votre fille soit la jeune femme la plus ravissante du royaume, je n'ai pas la prétention d'un jour vous succéder. Mes hommes et moi aspirons désormais au calme et nous souhaiterions nous retirer du service.

Le Roi l'observe un instant puis regarde les trois autres hommes.

- Est-ce là tout ce que vous souhaitez? demande alors le souverain, sceptique.

- Eh bien nous aimerions nous retirer avec la personne qui nous est le plus cher.

Un sourire amusé écarte les lèvres du Roi.

- Si je peux vous l'accorder.

Puis il se tourne en premier vers le sergent Hisagi.

- Sergent, toutes les jeunes femmes ici seront prêtes à vous suivre.

Certaines d'entres elles soupirent, le sergent est bel homme, et d'autres grognent, elles ne souhaitent pas quitter la cour.

Hisagi avance d'un pas.

- Je m'en excuse auprès de toutes les jeunes femmes présentes mais c'est au capitaine de garde Muguruma Kensei à qui je se songe.

L'assistance se tourne comme un seul homme vers le capitaine qui se tient à côté d'une des fenêtres.

Le garde n'a pas bougé mais ses yeux écarquillés confirment qu'il a bien entendu. Hisagi se sent brusquement très embarrassé mais son cœur ne bat que pour lui et il ne pouvait demander quelqu'un d'autre.

Kensei reprend enfin ses esprits et s'avance lentement vers le dès royal. Les invités s'écartent devant lui et les murmures s'élèvent de l'assemblée. Hisagi ne les entend pas, seul le bruit sourd de son cœur qui bat à ses tempes et le claquement sec des bottes sur la pierre passent la barrière de ses oreilles. Il n'ose même pas lever les yeux quand le capitaine arrive devant lui. Il retient son souffle, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. Même le Roi se prend à respirer plus lentement pour ne pas briser le moment.

Cette guerre a été un massacre, lui aussi a failli y laisser la vie. Si le général Kenpachi n'avait pas été là... Et voir ce genre de moment éclore sur des ruines lui réchauffe le cœur. Le pays a été très touché et cela donne de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais faire un truc pareil.

Hisagi sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s'en veut presque d'avoir osé faire cette demande au Roi devant tant de personnes. Aussi ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il lui attrape la nuque pour l'embrasser voracement. Lui aussi a souffert de son absence et il le lui fait comprendre. Les jambes d'Hisagi tremblent et si le capitaine n'avait pas passé son bras autour de sa taille, il se serait écroulé.

Devant tant de ferveur, le Roi toussote.

- Si le capitaine est d'accord, il sera relevé de ses fonctions et partira avec une solde équivalente à un an.

Kensei sourit au Roi et s'incline.

- Ce fut un honneur de vous servir toutes ses années, Majesté.

Un moment de flottement parcourt les invités avant qu'il ne soit brisé par des applaudissements. Même les plus réfractaires à ce genre d'union, bien que fréquentes, elles sont plutôt mal vues lorsqu'il s'agit d'alliance définitive, se joignent aux félicitations.

Le Roi pose son regard sur Renji qui comprend aussitôt qu'on attend sa réponse. Il s'avance aussi d'un pas.

- La femme que j'aime, Majesté, mérite que je fasse ma demande en bonne et due forme.

Le Roi acquiesce du chef et le sergent se faufile parmi les invités jusqu'à Kuchiki Byakuya. La noblesse de sa famille remonte à la naissance du royaume. Les invités sont surpris, voir choqués pour certains qui ne s'attendaient pas à une tel hardiesse de la part d'un soldat. Mais le Roi a donné son autorisation...

Renji met un genou à terre devant le noble.

- Jamais, mon seigneur, je n'aurais eu l'insolence de vous faire une telle demande mais les circonstances m'offrent le mince espoir de la voir accepter. J'ose, mon seigneur, vous demander la main de votre soeur Rukia.

Byakuya se fige et se retient d'exiger qu'on le batte pour sa hardiesse. Il lève les yeux vers son Roi et son regard lui déplaît. S'il refuse, il le mettra dans une position inconfortable et il n'y tient pas. Son propre mariage a déjà fait assez d'ombre à sa famille. Mais les mots qui combleraient le jeune soldat ne sortent pas. Il sent alors une main sur son bras. Rukia est là, à ses côtés, les joues roses et le regard brillant.

- Puis-je répondre moi-même, Nii-sama?

Il espère qu'elle refuse mais il lit dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle porte au jeune soldat. Il fait un signe de tête et se recule. Rukia se penche alors sur Renji qui n'a toujours pas levé la tête.

Puisque le Roi y consent, je serais heureuse de devenir ton épouse.

Renji relève la tête brusquement, son regard est brouillé de larmes. Jamais il n'avait espéré un tel bonheur. Il se redresse sans en demander l'autorisation et la serre contre son cœur. Pour lui aussi, la guerre n'aura pas été que amis morts et plaies béantes.

Les félicitations sont bien moins enthousiastes, la cour voit d'un mauvais œil l'union d'une noble et d'un roturier.

Le Roi, lui, les félicite, tout en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Byakuya. Puis il se tourne vers le sergent Schiffer. Celui-ci tourne les talons et sort de la pièce sans un mot, laissant l'assemblée choquée d'une telle rudesse. Le Roi se tourne vers Grimmjow.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il fait?

Le lieutenant est tout aussi étonné que lui et ne peut que hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

- Il est allé chercher celle qu'il aime, Majesté.

Dans un bel ensemble, tout le monde se tourne vers Ichigo qui vient de parler.

- Et il est allé la chercher loin?

Ichigo sourit.

- En cuisine, Majesté.

Cela prend une dizaine de minutes pour que le sergent revienne, tirant par la main une jeune fille rousse en larmes.

Tout bien réfléchi, le Roi ne montre pas son étonnement et attend la suite.

- Excusez mon comportement, Majesté, voici la personne que je voudrais emmener.

Les pleurs d'Orihime redoublent de force et l'on commence à se demander si elle est vraiment d'accord. Le Roi d'ailleurs, préfère s'en assurer.

- Inoue?

La jeune fille leva le nez tout en reniflant.

- Oui... Ma…Majesté?

- Le sergent Schiffer se retire et veut te garder près de lui. Es-tu d'accord?

Les yeux d'Inoue s'agrandissent et elle pleure plus fort. C'est la stupeur dans la salle, chacun se demande ce qui se passe alors qu'Ichigo regarde son amie en souriant doucement. Connaissant Ulquiorra, il a dû apparaître en cuisine sans rien dire, l'attraper et la conduire jusque devant eux sans rien lui expliquer. Elle a du mal à s'en remettre et il la comprend. S'il n'était pas sur le dès, à la vue de tous, il laisserait aller ses larmes de joie de voir son soldat, le lieutenant Jaggerjack, en vie.

Finalement, elle réussit à se reprendre.

- Je suis tellement... tellement heureuse, Majesté.

Ulquiorra l'attire à lui et l'enferme dans une douce et réconfortante étreinte. Il ne cherche pas à apaiser ses larmes, il sait qu'elle pleure de joie parce qu'il est revenu, en vie.

Le Roi pose alors son regard sur Grimmjow.

- Et vous lieutenant? Quelle est cette personne chère à votre cœur?

Jusque là, Ichigo s'était laissé porter par l'ivresse générale mais là, il a peur, peur de ce que le lieutenant va annoncer. Il ne veut pas entendre le nom de cette personne qui aura le droit de partir vivre avec lui, il ne le peut pas. Il se ramasse sur lui-même, se retenant à peine de se couvrir les oreilles. Mais il ferme les yeux. S'il peut entendre, il ne veut pas voir.

- Majesté, ma demande est un peu différente de celle de mes camarades.

Le Roi hausse un sourcil et l'invite à continuer d'un geste de la main.

- Je voudrais que vous libériez une famille d'esclaves.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés cette nuit-là, Grimmjow s'était vite rendu compte en écoutant parler Ulquiorra de sa douce que celui-ci connaissait l'esclave avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il avait appris son nom, sa condition et celle de sa famille. Et contrairement à ses hommes, il ignore les sentiments d'Ichigo à son égard. Il ne veut pas l'obliger à le suivre, il veut lui donner le choix.

- Et quelle est cette famille, lieutenant?

- La famille Kurosaki, Majesté.

Ichigo se redresse en écarquillant les yeux tandis que le Roi reste figé de surprise. Le temps semble se figer jusqu'à ce que le Roi se tourne et tende la main au jeune esclave.

- Ichigo.

Il se lève en chancelant tant la surprise est grande. Il prend la main du Roi et reste là, sans rien dire, choqué.

- Pourquoi vouloir libérer cette famille, lieutenant?

- Si je vous avais demandé cet esclave, vous me l'auriez donné qu'il soit consentant ou non. Et je veux qu'il me suive, de son plein gré. Je prendrais aussi sa famille avec moi, s'ils le souhaitent.

Ichigo chancelle un peu plus. Il a l'impression d'avoir trop bu. Il lève la tête vers le Roi et il ne sait plus si c'est la réalité ou un rêve. Le souverain lui caresse doucement la joue pour avoir toute son attention.

- Ichigo, ta famille et toi êtes libres.

Le regard d'Ichigo se fixe enfin dans celui du Roi.

- Maintenant tu as le choix de rester près de moi ou de partir, avec ta famille, avec le lieutenant Jaggerjack.

Les yeux du jeune homme quittent le Roi pour se poser sur Grimmjow. Son rêve est à portée de main. Mais il reste une chose qu'il veut savoir avant, la seule qui pourra le décider à partir.

- Une question lieutenant: m'aimez-vous?

Un sourire carnassier étire les lèvres du soldat alors qu'il s'avance d'un pas vif jusqu'au dès et attrape le jeune homme par la taille pour l'en faire descendre.

- Tu es bien la seule raison pour laquelle je suis sorti vivant de cet enfer.

Et il l'embrasse avec autant d'ardeur qu'il le peut. Il ignore pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de lui après seulement une nuit mais c'était vrai, c'était le souvenir de ses cheveux roux et de l'odeur de sa peau qui lui avait permis de rester en vie. Alors il se fout du pourquoi et du comment, il le veut, pour lui, autant de temps que les dieux le voudront.

...

_Une main sur son épaule le fait brusquement sursauter. Ichigo se retourne et ce sont les lèvres de son compagnon qui l'accueillent._

_- Tu aurais d__û__ aller te coucher au lieu de t'endormir sur le canapé._

_Dès qu'il se redresse, Grimmjow s'assoit à ses côtés et prend le lecteur mp3 qui vient de tomber au sol._

_- Tu écoutais quoi?_

_- J'écoute un peu de musique française pour m'aider dans mes cours._

_- Et c'est bien?_

_Ichigo songe aux dernières bri__b__es de son rêve qui s'estompent doucement._

_- Oui, c'est pas mal._

_Le jeune homme sourit et l'embrasse doucement avant de se lever._

_- Tu as mangé?_

_- Non et je meurs de faim._

_Ils s'éclipsent tous deux dans la cuisine sans voir, par la fenêtre les premières neiges qui tombent._

_Au prochain Os...'  
_

_

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	7. Thème 20: Cuisine

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps... Vive les études! XD!**

**Enfin: voilà probablement le thème que je pensais être le plus difficile mais bon... Une inspiration divine peut-être ^^!**

**En bref..**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi, mais ça, vous avez l'habitude: persos de Tite Kubo only!**

**Résumé: Neliel pleure parce que son frère ne pourra pas sortir de prison. Et si un beau rouquin, patron de son propre restaurant avait la solution!**

**Bêta-lectrice: Toujours la très patiente Dod!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture**

**

* * *

****Thème 20 : Cuisine**

**Prison Break :**

Grimmjow soufflait pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, au milieu d'autres détenus, à écouter ce gamin leur débiter des conneries sur la cuisine ?

Ah ouais ! Son avocat, Maître Schiffer, lui avait conseillé de prendre part à ces cours de cuisine et d'y être assidu s'il espérait avoir un accord favorable à sa demande de remise de peine. Sur le moment, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr.

Si on lui avait dit que c'était un gamin, plus jeune que lui, prétendu génie de la cuisine, et qui, le directeur avait bien appuyé sur ce détail, se déplaçait gracieusement pour les aider, eux, des rebuts de la société, il aurait passé son tour. Bah… au moins, ce Kurosaki était agréable à regarder, et c'était toujours mieux que se tourner les pouces dans sa cellule ou de laver le linge des autres.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'intéresser au cours, le cinquième, soit dit en passant, sur la découpe des légumes. Pour l'occasion, et quelle occasion, ils avaient le droit à un couteau chacun, et des bons, qui tranchaient bien. Ça avait étonné Grimmjow d'ailleurs. Leur donner des armes, comme ça, alors que la plupart d'entre eux, ils étaient une petite dizaine, étaient là pour meurtre, comme lui, c'était du suicide. Allez savoir, ils voulaient peut-être un peu d'animation dans cette prison, et un mort ou deux chez les prisonniers étaient certainement tout bénéf.

Bref, il faisait quand même comme les autres, maniant avec dextérité la lame, coupant, découpant, détaillant avec facilité ces pauvres légumes qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Rien de bien compliqué en soi, pourtant, alors qu'il relevait la tête de son plan de travail, il put constater que les autres avaient bien du mal à y arriver. Aussi, quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris.

- Vous vous débrouillez bien, Jaegerjaques-san. Même à l'école hôtelière, rares sont ceux qui y arrivent la première fois. Peut-être devriez-vous songer à une carrière dans la restauration à votre sortie.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil sans rien dire, plus surpris par la lueur amusée dans les yeux ambrés que par les paroles qui lui semblaient totalement dénuées de sens. Lui ? Cuistot ? Il manquerait plus que ça ! Certes il aimait cuisiner pour sa petite sœur quand il était encore libre mais de là en faire un métier… Un sourire moqueur se peigna sur sa face, sûr de doucher l'amusement dans les orbes ambrés, mais il le perdit, un peu, en voyant un rictus provocant étirer un coin de la bouche du chef. L'intérêt naquit alors dans l'esprit du prisonnier. Personne n'avait osé lui jeter un tel regard depuis qu'il était incarcéré, récoltant plus facilement le mépris, la haine ou la pitié.

Le chef s'éloigna alors, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de s'intéresser aux autres.

Les cours avaient un rythme de deux fois par semaines et Grimmjow se retrouva à attendre avec impatience le prochain cours, ruminant dans sa cellule ou lisant, de temps en temps, les bouquins sur la cuisine qu'il avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque de la prison. Il y en avait peu mais assez pour lui donner une vague idée de ce métier étrange.

Au cours qui suivit, le chef Kurosaki le salua particulièrement d'un discret signe de tête auquel il répondit, un peu raide, de plus en plus étonné par le comportement du jeune homme. Le cours porta sur la découpe de la volaille. Le jeune chef fit une rapide démonstration de la découpe tout en donnant plusieurs conseils pour faciliter l'apprentissage.

Encore une fois, Grimmjow s'en sortit avec brio et ce, pour une excellente raison : c'était lui de corvée pour le découpage du poulet lorsqu'il vivait encore chez ce sale fils de pute qui lui avait servi de père adoptif après la mort de ses parents. Un éclair rageur passa dans son regard et il détailla avec colère la pauvre poule qui se trouvait sous son couteau. Une main se posa alors sur son avant-bras, aussi légère qu'une plume mais qui suffit à attirer son attention sur le jeune chef à ses côtés.

- Elle est déjà morte, vous savez.

Il grogna mais sa colère avait fondu sous le regard malicieux du jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose avec lui, peut-être ce charisme apaisant qu'il traînait avec lui, ou ce regard franc, sans arrière-pensée qui le regardait comme un être humain normal et pas comme le monstre qui avait massacré son père adoptif. Et il y avait cette chaleur qui se diffusait lentement sur la peau de son bras, sous cette main aérienne qui se retira subitement alors qu'il avait les yeux posés dessus. Il les leva juste pour apercevoir une ombre rosée sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'éloignait. Le coin de ses lèvres se releva discrètement, flatté et un peu échauffé, par l'intérêt plus personnel que le jeune homme lui vouait. Dommage qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls et constamment surveillés. À l'instant, il l'aurait bien bloqué contre un mur pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Grimmjow secoua à la tête. Cela devait être le manque qui lui faisait imaginer n'importe quoi. Comment un jeune homme aussi séduisant pourrait s'intéresser à lui ? Il n'avait aucun avenir, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, personne n'accepterait un ancien détenu avec un passif tel que le sien, et même s'il se considérait comme séduisant lui aussi, il était loin d'être le seul dans ce bas monde.

Plusieurs coups violents attirèrent son attention sur un autre détenu. Il s'acharnait comme un fou furieux sur sa volaille, la poignardant sans relâche en murmurant. Subitement il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne hurle et ne se jette sur le jeune chef, à quelques pas de lui, discutant avec un autre. Avant même que qui que ce soit n'ait pu esquisser un geste, le détenu se retrouva au sol, les mains dans le dos, un genou appuyant sans merci sur sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune chef se pencha en avant et murmura :

- Tu te prends pour qui, toi ? On ne dérange pas un de mes cours de la sorte. T'aimes pas la cuisine ? Tu sais pas te maîtriser avec un couteau ? Fais pas chier et casse-toi !

Il relâcha sa prise et les gardiens attrapèrent le prisonnier alors qu'il se redressait. Grimmjow souriait. Ce gamin était plein de surprises et il lui fit un clin d'œil quand il se tourna vers lui, le faisant légèrement rougir. Son sourire s'agrandit alors, il n'avait pas rêvé, il lui plaisait.

Au cours suivant, ils n'étaient plus que quatre détenus à le suivre. La petite démonstration de force du gamin en avait refroidi quelques-uns qui avaient sûrement en tête de profiter de la surveillance allégée durant les cours pour tenter de s'échapper. Ça arrangeait Grimmjow. Avec un peu de chance, dans deux ou trois cours, ils seraient seuls.

Cette fois, ils avaient droit à la pâtisserie et l'imagination débordante du détenu s'envola. Rien que de voir le jeune chef, en partie barbouillé de farine, provoqua un incendie dans ses veines et son entrejambe lui rappela qu'il était un jeune homme de 26 ans, dans la force de l'âge. Il essaya bien de suivre mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mains qui pétrissaient la pâte, de ces doigts qui la caressaient presque avec amour, se demandant si elles seraient aussi tendres sur sa peau. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et il retint in extremis le grondement excité qu'il a suscité. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, trop absorbé par les mains enchanteresses étaient le regard brillant du jeune chef, posé sur lui et qui suivait, avec un intérêt grandissant le fil des pensées du détenu qui s'affichait, sans pudeur, dans ses orbes cobalt. Il griffa la pâte, juste pour voir, et le rictus de plaisir presque douloureux de Grimmjow faillit lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il arrivait difficilement à garder en sa présence.

Kami… Ce type était incroyable.

Il y avait encore 5 semaines, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Il était bien trop pris par ses propres rêves et études pour regarder les infos à l'époque où celui-ci avait été incarcéré. Il n'avait appris l'existence et l'histoire du jeune homme par sa sœur, Neliel, qu'il avait embauché en rentrant de France après avoir obtenu son diplôme de cuisine avec la mention excellent.

Son frère jumeau, Shirosaki, et lui-même avait ouvert le Sereitei à Karakura, une petite ville de la banlieue de Tokyo et leur ville natale, qui était vite devenue très à la mode, surtout à cause de son propre parcours. Un jeune japonais qui obtenait les félicitations d'un jury français en matière de cuisine, cela créait vite une sorte de réputation très prisée chez les connaisseurs et cela se diffusait très très vite chez ceux qui avaient de l'argent en suite. Certains magazines spécialisés et d'autres moins mais qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps en matière de mode étaient venus l'interviewer et cela avait marqué le début de la réussite. Son frère faisait des merveilles en salle, assurant un show débordant d'humour et de cynisme et lui ravissait les papilles de la clientèle.

C'était Shiro justement qui avait débusqué la magnifique jeune femme qu'était Neliel. Ichigo et lui ne se lassaient pas de se féliciter sur ce choix : cela avait été le coup de foudre entre les clients et la jeune femme. Elle était ravissante et charmante avec une pointe d'humour et de tendresse pour chaque personne qui passait la porte du restaurant.

Aussi quand Shirosaki l'avait trouvé en larmes à l'arrière du restaurant, lui qui était d'ordinaire plutôt froid avec les employés, il s'était attendri et lui avait demandé la raison d'un tel chagrin.

Entre deux hoquets, elle lui expliqua que Maître Schiffer, l'avocat de son frère venait de lui apprendre que malgré sa conduite exemplaire, sa demande de conditionnelle risquait d'être refusée. Étonné de savoir qu'un membre de la famille de cette ravissante jeune fille était emprisonné, il lui en demanda la raison et Ichigo était arrivé, les cherchant tous les deux. La jeune femme leur avait alors expliqué que son frère, Grimmjow, avait été emprisonné 8 ans plus tôt pour le meurtre de leur beau-père. Et devant les sourcils froncés des deux frères, elle l'avait défendu bec et ongles. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était rentré un jour à la maison après le lycée pour la trouver elle aux prises avec leur beau-père dans sa chambre. S'il n'était pas arrivé à cet instant, il l'aurait violée sans aucun doute. En arrivant à cet instant, Grimmjow l'avait sauvé. Mais ce qui l'avait desservi au procès fut ce qui se passa après. L'esprit saturé par la rage, Grimmjow l'avait empoigné et tiré vers la cuisine où il l'avait lardé de coups de couteaux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Au procès, il n'avait montré ni remords, ni pitié, il avait pris le maximum.

Un sourire dément s'était peint sur le visage de Shirosaki et Ichigo était devenu mortellement sérieux. Shiro s'était alors exclamé que les deux coups de couteaux n'étaient pas assez pour ce genre de salaud et qu'à la place de Grimmjow, on l'aurait certainement condamné à mort. Ichigo avait acquiescé vigoureusement à chaque mot de son frère jumeau. Ils avaient deux petites sœurs et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de poser la main sur elles, ils seraient incapables de se retenir.

Et devant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme, ils s'enquirent de la raison du refus probable de sa conditionnelle. Il devait trouver un contrat de travail avant de pouvoir sortir et malgré toutes ses tentatives, on lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Personne n'engageait un ancien détenu condamné pour meurtre.

Le lendemain, Ichigo avait couru chez leur avocat, maître Shihoin. Il lui avait donné tous les détails de l'histoire ainsi que l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit pendant la nuit. S'il pouvait donner des cours de cuisine aux détenus et que Grimmjow donnait des prédispositions pour ce métier, pourrait-il s'engager en embauchant le détenu à sa sortie ?

Yoruichi avait été catégorique, cela pouvait se faire, avec l'appui d'un juge et elle en connaissait un, mais c'était à ses risques et périls. Cuisine sous-entendait utilisation de couteaux et donc danger. Ichigo avait ri de bon cœur et l'avait assuré qu'il pourrait sans débrouiller.

La jeune avocate avait donc fait son possible pour faire pression sur le juge Uruhara qui avait accédé à sa demande.

Ni Shirosaki ni Ichigo n'en soufflèrent mot à Neliel, de peur que cela ne fonctionne pas et quelques semaines plus tard, les cours avaient commencé. Mais… Quand il croisa le regard bleu de ce détenu et qu'il tomba sous son charme, Ichigo vit là un signe indiscutable du destin quand il sut son nom.

Ichigo revint à l'instant, à ses mains qui pétrissaient la pâte et aux yeux bleus qui ne le quittaient pas. Puis il les laissa faire à leur tour. Il fit le tour des quatre tables, donnant des conseils puis s'arrêta spécifiquement à la table de Grimmjow. Voyant qu'il s'en sortait moins bien qu'avec le reste de la cuisine, il glissa sous son bras et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Grimmjow sursauta en voyant des cheveux roux envahirent sa vision et un frisson agréable secoua sa peau quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent.

- Vous voyez ? En faisant ainsi la pâte se gonfle d'air et…

Grimmjow suivait, fasciné, chaque mouvement que ces mains faisaient faire aux siennes. Puis il se pencha à son oreille.

- Vous devriez éviter…

Ichigo arrêta ses conseils et Grimmjow ne put voir le sourire en coin qui étira la bouche du jeune homme mais il sentit par contre son corps se serrer un peu plus contre le sien.

- Éviter quoi, Jeagerjaques-san ? Vous ne voulez pas apprendre ?

Grimmjow retint un grondement de frustration. Ce gamin jouait avec ses nerfs. Ses mains se crispèrent et emprisonnèrent celles du jeune imprudent.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi.

Ichigo regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui dit, mortellement sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer. Apprenez.

Le détenu fut soufflé par une telle détermination. Qu'est-ce qui poussait ce jeune chef à l'aider ainsi ? Parce que c'était cela. Grimmjow était loin d'être stupide et même si leur petit jeu se prolongeait maintenant depuis quelques séances, il y avait autre chose. Le jeune chef était beaucoup plus attentif à ses propres résultats qu'à ceux des autres détenus. S'intéressait-il réellement à ses capacités en matière de cuisine, le reste n'étant qu'une conséquence d'une attraction réciproque ?

D'ailleurs, la friction entre leurs corps avait cessé brusquement et les mains qui étaient sur les siennes étaient professionnelles.

Grimmjow se força à oublier le corps du jeune homme entre ses bras et se concentra sur la préparation de la pâte feuilletée.

Ichigo savait qu'il allait trop loin et s'il voulait une chance de pouvoir l'aider, il devait se restreindre. Il aurait toujours l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il lui plaisait quand il sortirait.

Quand il eut fini, Ichigo se dégagea des bras de Grimmjow et alla voir un autre détenu. Celui-là, plus petit, lui permit de se mettre derrière et de faire le même manège qu'avec Grimmjow, endormant ainsi la méfiance des gardiens qui les surveillaient. Le jeune chef se maudit un instant de les avoir oubliés.

Grimmjow ravala sa jalousie jusqu'à la fin du cours où il alla voir Ichigo. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Ichigo lui annonça :

- Ici, seules vos compétences en matière de cuisine comptent.

Le détenu avança et Ichigo lui prit le bras, autant pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus, que pour ne pas le laisser partir.

- Un instant, j'ai oublié où nous étions. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Je vous veux libre.

Le jeune chef mit fin à la conversation en ramassant ses affaires et en sortant sans un regard en arrière, laissant Grimmjow seul avec lui-même.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent et les semaines aussi. Comme l'avait annoncé Ichigo, il s'était contenté d'un léger signe de tête pour le saluer, rien d'autre. Il était juste attentif à sa technique à laquelle Grimmjow s'appliquait. Il n'avait pas bien compris en quoi le fait qu'il soit bon dans ce cours pourrait l'aider à sortir et son avocat avait fait mine de ne rien savoir.

Vint enfin le jour du jugement pour sa demande de remise de peine. Personne n'était là pour défendre Aizen et il eut lui-même la surprise de voir sa petite sœur accompagné d'Ichigo et d'un autre homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement malgré un albinisme prononcé.

Sans aucune surprise, le j.a.p.(*) statua sur son cas et en l'absence de logement et de travail fixe, la possibilité d'une liberté conditionnelle…

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le juge, puis-je intervenir ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ichigo et seul son frère arborait un petit sourire amusé alors que le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle le regardaient avec surprise, y compris maître Schiffer, l'avocat de Grimmjow, qui n'avait été mis au courant de rien.

Le juge Uruhara observa un instant l'intervenant.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, propriétaire du restaurant le Sereitei et celui qui a dispensé des cours de cuisine dans cette prison.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ichigo sourit. Ce juge semblait avoir un bon fond et sa requête avait toutes les chances d'aboutir. Il attrapa une liasse de papiers dans son sac et s'avança jusqu'au juge.

- J'ai ici un contrat de travail et un bail pour une chambre au-dessus de mon établissement pour Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-san. Il a montré durant mon cours une prédisposition intéressante pour la cuisine et, s'il est d'accord, je propose de le prendre en apprentissage.

Tout en parlant, il avait déposé les papiers sur le bureau du juge puis il s'était tourné vers Grimmjow qui n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

Le détenu l'observa un instant, se demandant si c'était une blague puis avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui regardait Ichigo avec une sorte de ferveur, blottie dans les bras de l'autre homme qui les accompagnait. Il se souvint alors qu'elle lui avait dit avoir trouvé du travail dans un restaurant haut de gamme. Il fit enfin le rapprochement entre le Sereitei, Ichigo et Neliel.

- Puis-je vous demander vos motivations, Kurosaki-san ?

Sans quitter Grimmjow des yeux, il répondit.

- Bien sûr. La petite sœur de Jaegerjaques-san travaille pour moi. Elle est compétente à son poste et un peu la mascotte du restaurant. Les clients l'aiment beaucoup et lorsqu'elle nous a fait part du sort de son frère, nous avons décidé de l'aider. Nous avons, mon frère et moi, deux petites sœurs et nous comprenons son geste. La seule façon d'aider Neliel était de faire en sorte que son frère puisse sortir et laisser son passé derrière lui. Pour nous, la seule manière de le faire était de l'engager à sa sortie. Hors, vous comprendrez Uruhara-san, que nous avons une entreprise de standing à faire tourner et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire un faux pas. D'où les cours de cuisine offerts aux détenus. Il se trouve que Jeagerjaques-san a montré un talent inné pour la cuisine. La solution s'est imposée d'elle-même. Si Jeagerjaques-san accepte les conditions du contrat…

Ichigo encra son regard dans celui de Grimmjow et attendit, comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle, sa réponse. Le détenu le soutint un instant avant de chercher le soutien de sa sœur qui d'un mouvement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il devait accepter. Il ignorait les conditions du contrat et bien qu'il n'aime pas cela, l'appui de Neliel fit pencher la balance. Il se leva alors.

- J'accepte volontiers la proposition de Kurosaki-san.

Son avocat, un incompétent notoire selon Grimmjow mais qui n'avait pu avoir le choix étant donné sa situation financière quasi inexistante au moment de son incarcération, se leva pour aller chercher la liasse de papiers et les ramena à leur table. En quelques mots, celui-ci lui expliqua que c'était une opportunité inattendue et… Grimmjow ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter plus. Il attrapa un stylo et signa où cela était indiqué. Il tendit alors les papiers à Ichigo qui les prit. Il lui rendit un feuillet puis en tendit un deuxième au juge et garda le dernier pour lui-même. Sans douter une seule seconde de l'avis du juge, il déclara :

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a de nombreux détails à régler avant la sortie de Jeagerjaques-san. Il se tourna vers le juge : je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Puis se tourna vers Grimmjow : je vous attendrais dès votre sortie.

Puis il prit congés.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se dérouler dans ce tribunal. À peine Ichigo eut-il franchi les portes de la salle, le juge Uruhara donna une réponse favorable à sa demande de mise en liberté conditionnelle. Évidemment tous les contrôles que Grimmjow aurait à subir durant une période de deux ans se feraient en fonction de ses horaires et si tout se passait bien, il serait définitivement libre à la fin de la période probatoire.

Neliel lui sauta au cou en pleurant de joie, l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue avant que les gardiens ne l'escortent à sa cellule pour les dernières 48 heures qui lui restaient avant que le plan de remise en liberté ne soit mis en place. Du coin de l'œil, il put la voir se jeter dans les bras de l'autre homme qui les accompagnait et il fut amusé de le voir légèrement rougir et un peu gêné dans la façon qu'il eut de la prendre dans ses bras.

Deux jours plus tard, Grimmjow goûtait avec joie à la douce saveur de la liberté. Il posa son baluchon avec son peu d'affaires et attendit sa sœur qui devait venir le chercher. Il était sorti un peu en avance, il s'assit directement sur le trottoir et alluma une cigarette en attendant.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, un coupé sport noir déboula devant la prison et s'arrêta dans un assourdissant crissement de pneus.

Neliel sauta de la voiture à peine fut-elle arrêtée tandis que le conducteur, l'albinos qui était au tribunal, descendit plus calmement. La jeune femme sauta sur son frère alors qu'il regardait, un peu déçu, l'homme qui avançait vers eux. Il avait espéré qu'Ichigo vienne le chercher aussi.

- Kami-sama ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois libre !

Elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue et se recula en tendant une main vers l'albinos.

- Je te présente Kurosaki Shirosaki, le frère d'Ichigo-san.

Grimmjow lui tendit une main que Shirosaki serra franchement avec un petit rictus amusé. La pointe de dépit dans les yeux bleus ne lui avait pas échappé quand il était descendu de voiture.

- Ichigo-kun n'a pu venir, un problème de dernière minute avec une livraison. Il nous attend au restaurant.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant le regard de l'ancien détenu pétiller. Il se félicita. Au tribunal, il était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose entre son frère et celui de Neliel et l'attitude de ce dernier venait de la confirmer. Cela expliquait le comportement agressif et tendu d'Ichigo depuis deux jours. Leurs retrouvailles allaient être amusantes.

Grimmjow attrapa son sac que Neliel lui arracha, purement et simplement des mains avant d'aller le mettre dans le coffre du coupé. Durant une seconde, Grimmjow se demanda comment il allait pouvoir engoncer son 2,04 m à l'arrière de la voiture, question qui s'envola quand sa petite sœur sauta à l'arrière du véhicule et l'invita, ou plutôt lui gueula de monter dans la voiture. Il eut le déplaisir de constater que, même à l'avant, il se sentait un peu à l'étroit.

Heureusement pour lui, le trajet dura moins d'une heure. Quand il se déplia en sortant de la voiture, une vive douleur au genou droit lui arracha une grimace. Si cela avait été plus long, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu en sortir.

Ignorant totalement les courbatures de son frère, Neliel l'attrapa par la main et le traîna à l'arrière de l'établissement, une charmante demeure traditionnelle de trois étages au milieu d'un petit parc arboré un peu à l'écart de la ville.

En entrant il put constater que seul l'extérieur était traditionnel. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus moderne, un mélange de style européen et d'art japonais. C'était étonnant mais, déjà cela lui plaisait. Cela ressemblait bien à Ichigo. D'ailleurs, il jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout pour voir où était le second propriétaire des lieux sans pour autant le trouver. Il remarqua pourtant une chose : malgré l'heure, il ne semblait pas y avoir une once de vie dans le bâtiment.

Puis Neliel s'arrêta devant une grande double-porte qu'elle ouvrit après s'être tournée pour lui faire un immense sourire et un clin d'œil un peu humide. Elle les ouvrit en grand et devant le regard ébahi de Grimmjow, il y avait là une bonne vingtaine de personnes en train d'applaudir sous une banderole qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue au sein de la grande famille du Sereitei. S'il n'avait pas été si maître de lui-même, il en aurait certainement pleuré. Sa sœur ne se gênait pas et les bras de Shirosaki vinrent vite l'entourer pour l'aider à se reprendre.

Grimmjow, pour sa part, avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. La tête rousse d'Ichigo avait émergé de l'assemblée et venait jusqu'à lui. Il s'arrêta et lui tendit la main.

Au nom de tous, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Tu verras, le travail est dur mais l'ambiance est excellente. On s'y sent vite en famille.

L'ex-détenu salua tout le monde d'un rapide signe de la main puis attrapa celle d'Ichigo, toujours tendue. À la surprise de tout le monde, il tira d'un coup sec et se pencha en avant dans le même mouvement, ce qui eut pour résultat de propulser Ichigo sur son épaule.

Et sous le regard goguenard de Shirosaki et d'autres qui avaient remarqué le manège étrange de leur boss depuis quelques jours, il l'emmena.

Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes furent sortis, un immense brouhaha s'empara du personnel. Renji, un des cuistots, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du second de salle.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Bya qu'il y avait un truc entre Ichi' et le nouveau.

Byakuya se contenta d'hausser les épaules mais un petit sourire en coin trahissait son amusement. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Ichigo accompagné de quelque manière que ce soit ni homme, ni femme dans la vie de leur petit génie.

Ichigo eut beau taper dans le dos de Grimmjow en lui gueulant de le lâcher, rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait rien face à la montagne de muscles qu'était l'ancien détenu et il ne put qu'attendre le bon vouloir de celui-ci.

Grimmjow repéra vite l'escalier qui montait à l'étage et quand il fut au premier, il demanda où était sa chambre.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu me voulais libre ? Je suis libre. Et moi je te veux tout court.

Grimmjow ne put le voir mais Ichigo devint rouge comme une tomate trop mûre et, pour le coup, il cessa tout mouvement de protestation. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se laisser submerger par la chaleur que ces quelques mots avaient fait naître au creux de ses reins.

D'une toute petite voix, il lui demanda de le faire descendre.

- Tu vas pas t'enfuir ?

Ichigo retrouva un peu d'assurance.

- Tu veux peut-être me monter jusqu'au troisième ?

Un rictus que beaucoup qualifieraient de dément étira les lèvres de l'ex-détenu et sans répondre il commença à gravir les deux autres étages. Immédiatement, Ichigo recommença à gigoter en le traitant d'idiot mais ce fut peine perdue. Grimmjow l'y monta sans effort apparent et le déposa au sol uniquement quand il fut devant les deux seules portes de l'étage.

Ichigo se dirigea vers celle de droite qu'il ouvrit sans lever le nez une seule fois, ne faisant qu'agrandir le sourire de Grimmjow. Il referma la porte derrière lui et bloqua le jeune chef contre celle-ci. Cette fois, plus d'échappatoire. Pas de gardiens qui surveillaient, pas de collègues pour mater… Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, l'un contre l'autre, le corps de Grimmjow couvrant entièrement celui d'Ichigo.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots mais les bouches étaient entrouvertes sur un souffle court et la chaleur qui émanait d'eux en disait plus long que toutes les déclarations du monde. Grimmjow n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Il attrapa le visage du jeune chef entre ses mains et il combla les derniers centimètres. Le baiser n'eut rien de tendre. L'attirance sexuelle était née entre eux dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, l'impression d'avoir attendu une éternité. Les mains d'Ichigo s'agrippèrent aux épaules de l'ex-détenu alors qu'il lui ravageait la bouche de la plus délicieuse façon qu'il soit. Il ne parvenait même pas à retenir les gémissements de plaisir que cette langue lui arrachait.

A ces sons, Grimmjow, sans pour autant quitté ses lèvres, l'attrapa sous les fesses et le hissa à sa hauteur. Les jambes d'Ichigo se nouèrent dans son dos et leurs corps commencèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que, entre baisers, gémissements et caresses, ils ne se retrouvent tous d'eux nus, Ichigo allongé sur le lit, offert à la bouche de Grimmjow qui dévorait chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte. Leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, avec passion. Ils y songèrent tous d'eux alors que le désir les consumait qu'il y avait certainement plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Dans la façon que le cœur d'Ichigo avait de s'affoler à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard cobalt de Grimmjow, dans ces milliers de frissons qui parcouraient la peau de l'ex-détenu à chaque fois qu'elle effleurait celle du jeune chef, à ce creux dans l'estomac qui les chatouillait à chaque fois que l'un prononçait le prénom de l'autre… Oui, autre chose était née derrière ce besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser.

Mais ils n'y pensèrent qu'une fraction de seconde, au moment où les doigts de Grimmjow ouvrirent avec une douceur étrange au milieu de cette déferlante de passion le corps d'Ichigo à sa venue. Ils eurent un coup au cœur durant ces quelques instants de tendresse où les baisers furent plus calmes, les mains plus douces et les regards un peu moins fiévreux.

Cela ne dura pas. La frustration a l'art de faire voler en éclats les meilleures intentions. Quand Ichigo gronda en se cambrant de plaisir, Grimmjow ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son corps. Ils oublièrent les baisers doux, les caresses tendres et la fièvre reprit possession de leurs yeux et de leurs corps. Leurs peaux s'entrechoquaient durement au rythme des gémissements et des grondements de plaisir. Les dernières brides de lucidité de Grimmjow se perdirent au creux du corps d'Ichigo et il se laissa aller au plaisir brut de leur étreinte. Ichigo se sentit acculé, écrasé par l'aura brusquement sauvage de son amant et son corps fut pris par les spasmes d'un orgasme foudroyant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Grimmjow se tendit et il gronda sourdement le nom de son amant avant de s'écrouler, essoufflé et repus, sur sa poitrine.

Il y eu plusieurs minutes de silence où ils regagnèrent doucement leur souffle et revinrent peu à peu à la réalité.

A nouveau conscient, Grimmjow se décala sur le côté et ramena Ichigo contre lui. Allongé sur le dos, son amant contre lui, heureux et apaisé, il parla, d'une voix encore un peu rauque mais posée.

- T'as pas fait une affaire.

Ichigo se redressa un peu pour pouvoir le voir et fut un peu surpris du sérieux qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus.

- Pourquoi ?

Un tendre sourire, bien qu'un peu désabusé, se dessina sur le visage de l'ex-détenu.

- J'ai un passé pourri, je suis colérique, possessif, jaloux, grande gueule…

Ichigo reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Grimmjow et commença doucement à rire.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Grimmjow ne s'était pas attendu, c'était à ça. Il s'était préparé à toutes éventualité, d'un rejet le plus total à la froide indifférence, peut-être même une cordiale relation de travail mais là, il était un peu perdu.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle.

Ichigo se redressa à nouveau.

- Et bien, il paraît évident que je me suis un peu renseigné avant de faire une telle proposition et toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré, y compris Neliel, m'ont dressé le même tableau de toi : il a un passé pourri, c'est une grande gueule avec un caractère de merde, il est colérique, parfois il peut même être violent…

Grimmjow grogna et détourna la tête, un peu vexé quand même que ses anciens amis et même sa petite sœur l'ait décrit ainsi, ce qui ne fit qu'augmentait l'amusement d'Ichigo qui continua :

- … mais, au fond, quand on le connaît bien, c'est un chic type. On peut lui faire confiance. S'il y a un problème, on peut compter sur lui et quand il a décidé que quelque chose est important, il fait tout pour le protéger. On peut dire qu'il est têtu et con mais il est droit et loyal.

Les orbes cobalts revinrent sur lui, la surprise s'y lisant clairement.

- En plus de la raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvé, à mon avis injustement, en prison, ces paroles m'ont suffi pour essayer. J'en sais peu sur toi, et tu ne sais rien de moi mais c'est con, tu me plais, vraiment, et j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que tu étais naturellement doué pour la cuisine. On a deux ans pour arriver à s'entendre et à construire quelque chose sinon, après, tu pourras toujours nous quitter.

Grimmjow se sentit étrangement troublé. C'était la première fois, du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, que quelqu'un lui offrait une telle chance. Il n'avait pas de mot pour répondre à ça. Il attrapa juste Ichigo par la nuque et l'embrassa. Un baiser tout doux, comme pour sceller un contrat qu'ils venaient juste de passer.

Ichigo releva un peu la tête et tout contre ses lèvres murmura doucement :

- Moi aussi je sais être con, colérique, jaloux et possessif.

Cela eut pour résultat d'étirer les lèvres de Grimmjow qui l'attrapa franchement pour le coller contre le matelas et remettre ça sous les éclats de rire de son amant.

Chose amusante, ce fut que quelques années plus tard, si les frères Kurosaki se faisaient plus rares au Sereitei à cause des deux autres restaurants qu'ils avaient ouverts, l'un à Kyoto et l'autre à Osaka, on pouvait toujours y voir la jolie serveuse aux cheveux verts, promu depuis second de salle, et ce jeune second de cuisine plutôt bruyant aux cheveux bleus.

_The End_

* * *

**Valà...**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu!**

**A bientôt pour un prochain Os**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


End file.
